Madness
by HutcherMuser
Summary: AU: ¿Quien dijo que todas las historias tienen un final feliz? La vida no es color de rosa y en especial cuando encuentras alguien peor que tu a los 17 años. Lemmons fuertes.
1. Supremacy

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

**Supremacy.**

-JODER SI, SIGUE ASI MARVEL.-gritaba la chica, casi llegando al orgasmo.

-No me llamo Marvel.-el decepcionado joven que tenía entre las piernas se veía bastante disgustado por el cambio de nombre.

-Bueno es casi lo mismo, ahora sigue o me largo.-como él también necesitaba un orgasmo decidió seguir con las embestidas, rápidas, fuertes, mordió el cuello de la chica cuando se corrió violentamente. Sin embargo aquel reclamo le había cortado la inspiración a Katniss, por lo tanto lo dejo ir; puso las piernas en el suelo y se subió las bragas, antes de acomodar su uniforme escolar.-Y ya sabes de esto ni una sola palabra a nadie.

-Si Kat.-ella sonrío y le dio un giño.

-Por cierto como me dijiste que te llamas?

-Finnick.-él sonaba terriblemente decepcionado.-nos veremos de nuevo?

-Supongo que si guapo, la verdad es que no eres malo para tener 15 años.-toco la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice y salió del baño, esperaba que nadie los hubiese escuchado porque si no muy probablemente estaría en problemas de nuevo y no quería eso, ya no.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero de donde saco su mochila y se fue a casa, esperaba que la imbécil de su hermana menor no hubiese llegado ya. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando su móvil vibro. **"Espérame afuera" Prim.** Una de sus hermanas no estaba dentro, eso al menos no le provocaría tantos problemas; tres minutos después Prim bajaba de un auto descapotable.

-He tenido el mejor polvo de mi vida.-dijo sonriendo mientras ponía sus bragas.-no me dio tiempo de ponerlas antes.-Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un desmadre Prim.

-Lo dice la que se tira a todo lo que tiene pene.

-Vale tu ganas.-entraron a casa, su madre las esperaba en el salón con gesto molesto, a su lado estaba la más mojigata de todas, su hermana menor Annie.

-En donde estaban?

-En la escuela en donde más?-respondió Prim, lanzó la mochila lejos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-No entiendo su actitud.-recriminó la molesta madre.-no tienen vergüenza.

-Claro que la tenemos madre, al menos no me tiro a nadie frente a ti.-la sonrisa sínica de Katniss le iluminaba cara.-no seas melodramática, que hay para comer?

-Me niego a que ustedes sigan así, todos en el pueblo dicen que son un par de putas.

-Madre tranquila.-interrumpe Annie.-no tiene caso.

-Cierra la boca adoptada.-grita Katniss con seriedad.-vete a la mierda tú y mi madre.-las miró de mal modo.-vamos arriba Prim.-su hermana obedece, van a su habitación.

Katniss y Primrose son hermanas de sangre, su padre murió cuando ellas tenían 11 y 12 respectivamente, una morena y otra rubia, las dos con una delgadez casi enfermiza, la primera tiene ojos grises, la segunda azules. 17 y 16 años respectivamente, un año antes todo era diferente. El par de hermanas sacaban buenas notas e incluso eran de las más brillantes en la escuela, bastó solo que su madre se volviera a casar para que eso acabara, nadie sabía por qué pero las niñas en un par de meses tomaron una actitud que pocos podrían creer. Las hermanas Everdeen de ser un ejemplo a seguir pasaron a ser lo peor del Distrito, ni en broma alguien las quería cerca de sus hijos.

-Annie es una perra.-dijo Prim sentándose en su cama.

-Está enojada porque me tire a Finnick y ella no.

-Pero es que nadie se la quiere tirar por ser tan mosca muerta.-la morena asintió dándole la razón a su hermana, era verdad Annie navegaba por la vida con bandera de idiota sin embargo sacaba las uñas más a menudo de lo normal, era la hipócrita de la familia, su media hermana, 15 años, ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello castaño, delgada y no tenía nada de especial.-Desearía que se largara por donde vino.

-Mamá la prefiere a ella muy a mi pesar.

-Gracias al cielo el idiota de Snow está de viaje, bastante es tener a su hijita aquí mientras él se coge a otra.-Katniss suspira exasperada.

-Al menos, tienes planes para más tarde?

-No lo creo, llamaré a Cinna, parece que él dará una fiesta, ya sabes es viernes social.

-Mamá no nos dejará salir ni de chiste.

-Prim pareces principiante, desde cuando pides permiso?

-No sé, hoy si se veía molesta.

-Que le den por culo, ahora dime quien te dio el mejor polvo de tu vida?

-Cato

-Quien Cato?

-Cato Mellark.-Katniss trato de recordar sin embargo no podía.

-Me lo he tirado alguna vez?

-No lo creo, acaban de llegar aquí, vivían en Londres o algo así.

-Ya. Y tiene hermanos o algo?

-Sí, Peeta pero las malas lenguas dicen que es un tío de cuidado

-Pues si esta bueno, puede venir y cuidarme lo que quiera.-las hermanas rieron ante el comentario estúpido que hizo. La tarde se les paso entre escoger la ropa que usarían más tarde para la fiesta de Cinna. Dieron las 9:00pm y las dos chicas estaban listas, Prim usaba una falda negra de cuero demasiado corta, apenas cubría lo necesario, usaba una tanga color rojo que iba de acuerdo con su sostén, un top rojo y una chamarra negra hasta la cintura, dejaba ver su vientre totalmente plano y sus costillas bien marcadas, zapatillas rojas con tacón de 12cm, perfectamente maquillada y el cabello totalmente liso. Katniss no iba muy diferente, ella usaba un short rojo con un top negro, chamarra hasta la cintura y zapatillas negras de 12cm, siempre vestían similar; los labios color escarlata de Katniss resaltaban con sus ojos ahumados y el cabello negro liso que enmarcaba un hermoso rostro; bajaron las escalaras con decisión, su madre las vio bajar como si de una casa de citas se tratara.

-Ustedes no van vestidas así a ningún lado, de hecho no van a ningún lado.

-Tengo 17 años mamá, puedo hacer lo que quiera

-No Katniss, no se van a ir así.

-No te estamos pidiendo permiso.-concluyó Prim, tomando las llaves del auto de su hermana y saliendo, había tomado una foto con una posición provocativa que segundos después le envió a Cato, él y su hermano también estarían en la fiesta, al menos algo que valdría la pena, además del alcohol, las drogas y el sexo.

Subieron al auto y salieron a toda velocidad, reían sin parar y eso que aún no se habían metido nada esa noche, que apenas comenzaba, Katniss encendió un cigarrillo, mientras cantaba "Supremacy" de Muse, 15 minutos fueron necesarios para llegar a la casa de Cinna.

-Al fin llegas perrita de circo.-reclamó su mejor amiga Glimmer, una rubia despampanante con curvas impresionantes y un look de "niña mal" que no podría ocultarlo en ningún lado, 17 años y se consideraba un caso perdido.

-Te hubieras tirado a alguien en lo que llegaba o prefieres que te dé yo?-respondió Katniss con una sonrisa, beso a su amiga en la mejilla.-vamos a dentro rubia.

Las tres entraron al lugar, luces neón que había en la casa las cegó por un instante.

-Katniss, te molestaría que yo me acostara con Marvel?.-pregunto Glimmer con seriedad, tenían un código entre las tres **"NADA DE PELEAR POR UN HOMBRE"**, siempre se podían acostar con el mismo pero cuando una quería algo más que sexo, entonces ese hombre estaba vetado para las demás automáticamente.

-Te gusta enserio no?

-La verdad es que si.

-Entonces ve por él, ya sabes que yo soy de todos y de ninguno.

-Yo si quisiera pasar más de dos semanas acostándome con él.

-Esto va bastante en serio.-rieron, Prim buscaba con la mirada a Cato pero supuso que aún no llegaba, así que fueron por alcohol.

-Quiero unos astronautas.-inquirió Prim.-hoy quiero terminar en la luna.-Cinna caminó hasta ellas con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-El trio más sexy del Distrito 12 está aquí.-beso sus mejillas.-son preciosas, me gustaría que le dieran unas clases de estilo a Portia que hoy viene vestida como monja.

-Nada que no se solucione con unas tijeras.-Glimmer le toco el trasero.-hoy no estarás disponible para mí?

-Quieres acostarte conmigo Glimmer Rambin?-preguntó sorprendido

-Nos divertimos en el baño del colegio no?

-Bastante.-la sonrisa de Cinna lo decía todo.-veré a qué hora se va Portia, ahora a divertirse, por cierto el platito de la felicidad está en el salón.-ese famoso platito contenía drogas, las que quisieras, el dueño de la casa las regalaba para que todos estuvieran en "ambiente". Katniss prefería solo meterse coca y LSD, Prim solo marihuana y Glimmer, bueno ella era un caso especial, podía consumir hasta gasolina si le decían que eso le daría un "buen viaje"; primero fueron por alcohol, dos astronautas para cada una, un shot de vodka que incluye medio limón en el que la mitad tiene azúcar y la otra mitad de café.

-Hola bonita!.-saludo Cato a Prim abrazándola por la espalda y metiéndole mano inmediatamente.- a dónde ibas?.-ella jadeo.

-Mota, quiero mota.-logro decir, su hermana y mejor amiga los miraban.

-Prim te vemos luego ok?-se alejaron de la pareja.-eso fue rudo

-Que dices Katniss, nunca había visto tal espectáculo.-llegaron a donde estaba el plato y tomaron sus drogas respectivamente, Katniss quería LSD para variar, coca podría obtenerla diario si quisiera, coloco el ácido en la lengua y se sentó a esperar que hiciera efecto, Glimmer inhalo 2 líneas de coca y se fue a buscar a Marvel, que bebía cerveza del otro lado de la casa con un chico que jamás había visto, rubio, ojos azules, musculoso, no tan alto pero muy sensual.

-Hola hermosa.-saludo Marvel besándola con fiereza.-dime que me has venido a buscar para echar un buen polvo.

-En efecto.-admitió, así que sin más dejaron al rubio que fumaba un porro y bebía cerveza.

Katniss se dejó consumir por los efectos del LSD, no sabía lo que hacía, las personas se distorsionaban en colores y formas, encendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba, sintió como alguien le tocaba la pierna de manera provocativa pero ella estaba en su viaje, así que se dejó llevar, beso al chico que no reconocía, él la desnudo lentamente y ella hizo lo mismo con él, quería sentirlo como a todos, solo poseerlo y no saber más, que se mezclara con las formas y los colores con los que estaba ahora; lo sintió introducirse en ella con fuerza y fiereza, eso la hizo salir un poco de su viaje, gemía, la insipiente barba del que estaba sobre ella le picaba el cuello.

-Más.-rogo Katniss, saliendo del éxtasis y las caras a su alrededor la petrificaron al momento, no tenía ni la mínima idea de en donde se encontraba, gimió al sentir otra fuerte embestida y se corrió cerrando los ojos y gritando, unos segundos después también lo hizo el chico.

Se levantó y miro como todos los asistentes de la fiesta la miraban divertidos, no lo podía creer, jamás había llegado a tanto, se había follado a un tío desconocido, aunque eso no era lo preocupante sino que lo había hecho en el sofá del salón en medio de la fiesta, todos tenían celular y cámaras afuera, acababa de cometer el peor error en su historia y vaya que había cometido demasiados.

-Qué carajo haces Katniss?.-gritó Prim mientras acomodaba su ropa.

-Yo.-se levantó en un salto y cogió su ropa, se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo de la casa por la puerta trasera, no quería hablar con nadie. **"Llévate el auto, te veo en la casa" Katniss.** Necesitaba alejarse, esto daría bastante de que hablar, follo con un tío desconocido en una fiesta, seguro habría un video viral más tarde, lo que era peor, llegaría a manos de su imbécil padrastro y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, que el viejo regordete hiciera una rabieta por esto. Era lo malo de ser hijastra del hombre más poderoso de todo su jodido distrito. Caminó por las calles vacías y oscuras hacia su casa, los tacones le estaban matando y siendo sincera tenia frío, tenía que pasar la zona en donde se ponían las prostitutas, estaban los delincuentes y todo lo más horrible de la ciudad.

Se armó de valor para caminar con paso firme y sin girarse a verlos siquiera, no valían ni su mirada, se repetía una y otra vez, las calles oscuras hacían que sintiera unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar. Pero en vez de eso a los lejos distinguió algo…una cabellera rubia. No le tomo importancia y siguió caminando, pero después miró con más atención. Era un chico, con una pinta de niño bonito, sus facciones eran fuertes.

-No te acerques más.-ordenó con voz grave, nunca lo había visto.

Detrás de él unos chicos golpeaban a otro y le insultaban, Katniss obedeció decidiendo optar por una calle aledaña que la llevaría al mismo lugar, caminó con prisa prácticamente corrió, ese chico le había inducido más miedo del que ya tenía, su celular sonaba, era Glimmer.

-Qué?

-En dónde estás?

-En la veta

-Joder, sal de ahí Katniss podrían matarte.

-Ya, estoy casi en la salida, llegare a casa en 10 minutos.-corto la llamada y acelero aún más el paso, miraba hacia atrás a cada tanto, ella vivía en la parte más cara de todo el distrito, era el lugar más apartado de todo de todos, la zona donde solo los importantes vivían, sintió tranquilidad cuando vislumbro las primeras casas.

Escuchó un auto aproximarse, eran las 3:00am, a esa hora nadie estaba fuera de la cama, un auto en funcionamiento podría provocar pánico en cualquiera, se quitó los zapatos y corrió descalza por el pavimento frío; el auto se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, por alguna razón sabía que venían por ella. Se acercaba a su casa, los escalones del porche le dieron la bienvenida y entonces el auto a su espalda se detuvo.

No tenía el valor para girarse a afrontar lo que sea que le estuviera esperando, había excedido los límites del exceso en una sola noche, no quería seguir con una noche tan mala, rebusco en su bolso las llaves de la entrada pero no estaban.

-JODER.-dijo frustrada, sabía perfectamente que no tenía caso tocar la puerta, su madre no le abriría; sintió unas manos en su cintura desnuda.

-Me encanta como te ves hoy.-susurró en su oído.-Lo de la fiesta estuvo increíble.

-Estaba drogada, ni siquiera te reconocí.-respondió con determinación.

-Eso me hiere un poco preciosa.

-Ya Gale aléjate.-se giró para encararlo, así que ese hijo de puta se la había tirado frente a todos.-Me asustaste.

-Así tienes la conciencia Katniss.-Gale sonrió, era de ese tipo de sonrisas hipócritas; no podía decir que se arrepentía de haberse acostado con Gale, aunque no lo reconoció al momento, estuvo muy bien, él era un chico bastante atractivo, cabello castaño, ojos grises, tez aceitunado, más mamado que un cuernito, iba en el mismo instituto que ella y era un año más grande, casi terminaba, prácticamente un universitario al que se tiraba cad días, si es que no conocía a ningún otro que lo sustituyera, jugaba futbol americano, su posición: core back, uno de los más famosos de la escuela, además de haberse dado el lujo de tirarse a Madge Undersee, hija del director; para después botarla como vil muñeca de trapo, un cabrón.

-Eso que hicimos hoy me va a meter en problemas.

-¿Más? Ay cariño, todo mundo sabe qué clase de persona eres.

-Y aun así cada semana vienes a mí por un buen polvo ¿no?

-Ya, tú ganas.

-¿A qué viniste Gale?

-Tengo que recoger a alguien aquí

-Bueno vale, creo que yo me voy a mi habitación

-No, quieres una línea?

-Me hace falta después de la estupidez que has hecho hoy.-saco el estuche en donde traía algo de polvo, lo dividieron en dos, para inhalarlo; Katniss quedó aturdida unos segundos, siempre pasaba eso, le dolía la nariz, miró a Gale y lo beso con fiereza.

-Gracias.-en ese momento llegó su hermana con dos chicos rubios, creyó reconocer a uno, pero no podía estar segura, bajaron del auto, la belleza de aquellos era bastante, reconoció a Cato porque unas horas antes le metió mano a su hermana frente a ella, pero el otro chico la dejó sin habla, quizá era que la línea le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Vamos dentro Kat.-indicó su hermana.-hasta luego chicos.-se despidió con la mano y entraron a la casa.

-Eso que fue?

-No importa Katniss, será mejor que no preguntes.

-Ok, solo porque vengo muy drogada y no sé qué cojones pasa a mí alrededor.-subieron a la habitación y sin quitarse los zapatos se quedaron dormidas.

-KATNISS EVERDEEN.-gritó su madre, entrando a la habitación, se fue directo contra ella y la despertó a golpes.

-Qué te pasa Ava!?.-Prim también se levantó de un saltó al escuchar los gritos de su madre.

-Eres el hazme reír de todo el distrito, sabes lo que eso ocasionara para tu padre?

-MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO ESTUPIDA.-gritó la morena en respuesta, su madre lloraba como Magdalena y Annie tenía una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara.

-Me refiero a Robert.

-Ese idiota no es mi padre, ahora lárgate.-su madre salió de la habitación, sabía que nada ganaba.

-Seguro lo sabe, se lo dijo Annie.-dijo Prim

-Esa perra!-rugió Katniss.-solo vino a joder nuestra vida, al igual que el idiota de su padre.-la morena se fue a la ducha, trató de relajarse pero no pudo así que en menos de 15 minutos está fuera de la ducha, se puso unos jeans de tubo, una camiseta gris, se maquilló un poco, tomó sus lentes de sol por la resaca y sale, Prim quiere acompañarla pero sabe que lo mejor es dejarla sola. Baja las escaleras corriendo y se va sin decir una sola palabra, camina por la calle, enciende un cigarrillo. Está en problemas.

-Tú debes ser Katniss.-dice una voz de hombre a su espalda, se gira para encarar a quien sea que le esté hablando, se encuentra con el atractivo chico de anoche, ojos azules, si Gale está más mamado que un cuernito, él definitivamente está mucho más trabajado, aunque la estatura es menor, es muy guapo.

-Y tú eres?

-Eso no te importa

-Tienes razón-se gira para reanudar su camino pero el chico tira de su brazo con fuerza golpeando su espalda con un auto.

-Qué viste anoche cuando venias a casa?

-Qué vi de qué? No sé de qué me hablas.

-Claro que sabes, que viste Katniss?

-Nada

-DIME.-ordena

-Tu eres el que me grito que me alejara no?

-No te pregunte eso

-Quién eres?

-Soy Peeta Mellark.-entonces recordó lo que Prim le había dicho una tarde antes y por alguna razón Katniss sabía que lo que las malas lenguas decían, era cierto, hay que tener cuidado con Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Hola bellezas! ¿Como les explico que es esto? No tengo ni jodida idea, llevo trabajando varios días y pues nada, he aquí el lado oscuro de mi ser, resulta que les quiero aclarar el punto de una vez para que no reclamen a la mitad, ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR! ok aclarado el punto puedo seguir. Es una cosa rara que decidí escribir, por primera vez me odiaran de principio a fin y nada espero que les agrade y eso.**

**Dejenme saber que piensan de esto ¿si? **

**xoxo**

**Kari**


	2. Hysteria

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Hysteria.**

-Se supone que debo tenerle miedo?-pregunta Katniss molesta recostada en la cama de Glimmer.-me importa un pito lo que el piense que vi, no he visto nada.

-Eso no es lo que él dice.

-Prim, se supone que debes estar de mi lado, no del suyo.

-Solo digo lo que pasa.

-Bueno y que te hizo?-pregunta Glimmer mirándola fijamente.

-Nada, porque en ese momento llegó Cato y me dejó ir, sino sabe dios que me hace, tiene la mirada más fría que he visto.

-Es muy guapo.-admite Prim

-Nadie discute eso.-apunta Glimmer.

-No hablo de eso, sé cuan guapo y sensual es ese tío, pero es un cabrón.-las dos rubias asienten.-Da igual, necesito tirarme a alguien.

-Hay una reunión en casa de Clove.-dijo Prim y las tres sonrieron; ella también era su amiga, una morena, delgada, hija un político ebrio que jamás estaba en casa, tenía mucho dinero y un novio que les regalaba montones de drogas.-Solo estaremos los más cercanos.

-Ya está, entonces vamos a ponernos buenorras que seguro habrá quien quiera follar.-rieron, Glimmer saco unas cuantas líneas y entre las tres se las metieron.

-Joder me estoy poniendo caliente.-anuncio Prim.-muy caliente.

-Toma esto.-Glimmer le lanzo un vibrador.-no pretenderás que tu hermana te ayude a metértelo o sí?

-Podrías hacerlo tu.-no sería la primera vez que estaban las tres juntas, de hecho así fue como Katniss y Prim se estrenaron en ese mundo, prometieron no volverlo a hacer, nunca lo habían cumplido. A veces terminaban en tríos u orgias, Katniss evitaba tocar a su hermana a toda costa, no así a Glimmer, de hecho tenía cierta tendencia a enrollarse con ella a cada tanto.

-Hoy no Prim, así lárgate al baño, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer más que montármelo con un juguete.-la rubia frunció el ceño sin embargo obedeció a su hermana y se fue dejándolas solas, era obvio que aquello si las había calentado bastante, pero para Katniss era muy incómodo ver a su hermana de 16 años tirándose a su mejor amiga o hacerlo las tres juntas, hoy no era el día. Sin más Glimmer saco de su armario toda la ropa y se la comenzaron a probar, los gemidos provenientes del baño, las desconcentraba de sobre manera y al menos para Katniss le resultaba bastante excitante, miró a Glimmer fijamente, como si con la mirada le dijera: COGEME.

-Eso es lo que quieres?.-pregunta la rubia.

-Eso es lo que quiero.-solo basta que Katniss lo diga para que Glimmer con sus dos líneas haciéndole efecto, se deje llevar. La besa profundamente, la morena no vacila ni un momento, lleva las manos a las tetas de su amiga y las masajea por encima de la ropa que no es mucha, solo el sostén. Los gemidos de Prim hace que las dos lo tomen como un estimulante; la rubia mordisque el cuello de Katniss que gime al sentir la boca de su amiga cerca de uno de los puntos más sensibles en ella: el cuello.

Le quita el sostén. Lame sus pezones con avidez. Katniss está ansiosa de sentirla, quiere probar a Glimmer. La tira sobre la cama a pesar de toda la ropa, eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Prim se acerca al orgasmo, sus gemidos lo dicen, el zumbido del vibrador también. Katniss quita la diminuta tanga que la rubia trae consigo y sin dudarlo siquiera se hunde entre sus piernas. Lame una, dos, tres veces. Los incesantes gritos de Prim inundan la habitación. Glimmer gime ante la insistente lengua de Katniss que arremete contra ella. Mordisquea su clítoris. Hunde un dedo. No es suficiente. Segundo dedo. Un grito. La puerta del baño se abre. Es Prim. Katniss entre las piernas de Glimmer. Glimmer con las manos en la cabeza de Katniss, levantando la cadera contra ella. Quiere más, lo necesita. Prim se les une. No quiere tocar a su hermana, no puede. Katniss lame, chupa, succiona. Prim muerde los pezones de la rubia. Glimmer está cerca. Uno. Dos. Tres y se corre con fuerza en la boca de Katniss, que recibe todo gustosa. Se siente bien. Las tres se separan y se miran. Harán como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Unas cuantas horas después llegaron a la casa de Clove. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, justo como lo habían dicho solo los más íntimos y con eso solo eran unas 10 personas. Johanna Mason, una cocainómana con la cara y los ojos más bellos de todos, de tez bronceada y completamente sexy.

-Buenas noches preciosas.-saluda, la morena; besa sus mejillas antes de acompañarlas dentro de la casa; ahí estaban Effie y Haymitch, la pareja más sólida; Clove y Boggs, que era algo así como un traficante de drogas en menor medida un dealer y Cinna.

-Ustedes siempre parecen estrellas porno.-se queja Clove

-Ya no es para tanto.-contesta Katniss, besando su mejilla, hoy se veían mucho más decentes que un día antes, llevan jeans aunque ajustados, blusas de tirantes y una chaqueta que llega a la cintura, al menos no lucían como prostitutas, eso es algo.

En cuanto llegan, Boggs muy amablemente les ofrece crack o heroína que es lo que trae encima, sería la primera vez que Katniss probaría alguna de las dos; observa como calientan la cuchara, mientras Clove sustrae la sustancia en la jeringa. Amarran su brazo con una liga, golpean la vena y justo cuando está por inyectarse, entra Marvel, Peeta y Cato.

El rubio enarca una ceja en su dirección y niega con la cabeza ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Acaso no la creía capaz de meterse heroína?, molesta toma la jeringa y ella misma lo hace; lo había observado miles de veces, primero era jalar un poco de sangre para mezclarla y volverla a meter. Aquello impacto a Prim, su hermana luce como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Glimmer la mira, le ofrecen una dosis pero niega con la cabeza, no está muy segura de ser lo que necesita, además ha llegado Marvel y tiene que poner manos a la obra. Prim por su parte ve que Cato traía con él un porro.

-En este momento cualquiera podría tirarse a tu hermana.-dice Cato con diversión.

-Todos menos tu.-él asiente sin decir una sola palabra. Peeta observa a Katniss que se dejó caer en la alfombra acariciándola como si fuese una textura completamente desconocida y aquello la excitara; por un momento en la mente del chico paso que quizá así le podría decir que había visto anoche. No le conviene que una niña estúpida se dé cuenta de la razón por la que él y su hermano llegaron ahí desde Londres.

Se acerca lentamente a ella, nadie le está prestando atención.

-Katniss.-llama pero la chica se encuentra en un lugar más lejano que esa alfombra, siempre que consumía drogas era lo mismo, una salida de emergencia; desde que su madre se había vuelto a casar, Katniss necesitaba un escape de la realidad, para ser más específicos de Snow.-Katniss.-la chica reacciona poco a poco, sin salir completamente del viaje. Ve a Peeta como si fuera una ilusión óptica solamente.

-No eres real.-dice, apenas se le entienden las palabras.

-No lo soy.-miente.-solo estoy en tu mente para atormentarte.

-¿Así que tú serás mi mal viaje?

-Lo seré por un rato, dime que piensas.

-Pienso en Pita.-su rostro se contrae al escuchar su nombre mal pronunciado.

-¿Qué hay sobre él?

-Es como tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Me atormenta, su imagen de cabrón frio me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza.

-¿Solo eso?

-Eso y que piensa que he visto algo, pero no lo he hecho.-el chico deja salir un suspiro de alivio, al menos no sabe que es lo que pasaba ahí.

-¿Quizá si viste?

-Tú también lo piensas ¿eh? Pero no, no vi nada porque me dijo que me alejara, además estábamos en la Veta y uno puede ver cualquier cosa ahí, solo unos chicos golpeando a otro, nada del otro mundo, pero es idiota al igual que tú y no entiende que no vi nada…¡MIRA!.-grita.-llueven estrellas.-se pone a bailar de una lado a otro y acaricia la alfombra de nuevo.

Peeta se levanta de su lado y la deja sola. Al parecer el secreto está a salvo, Katniss tiene algo que le llama la atención… tal vez podría ser bueno si la conquistara y por supuesto que eso no sería fácil porque es como un gatito agresivo.

-Cato.-llama el rubio a su hermano que estaba muy entretenido besando a Primrose.- Es hora de irnos.

-¿Por qué?-se queja.- Aun no me tiro a Prim y ando muy caliente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? No pierdas la cabeza por una niña.

-Tengo 17 años, porque no lo entiendes.

-No lo entiendo porque es una estupidez, solo es un par de buenas tetas, concéntrate.

-Me gustan ese par de buenas tetas.

-Debes de pensar si la quieres dentro de esto.

-Para mí no hay esto Peeta, solo soy el hermano de un cabron que hace pendejadas, así que resuelve tus asuntos solo.-se da la vuelta y deja al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Cato regresa a lo suyo con Prim; Marvel está con Glimmer y sabe que nada lo hará moverse de ahí, así que sale de la casa, como siempre debe de hacerse cargo de los asuntos él solo.

Katniss apenas sale de su aturdimiento cuando ya hay una escena subidita de tono en el sofá, prefiere salir a fumarse un cigarrillo, sinceramente quería tirarse a alguien pero a ninguno de ellos, no le apetecía; enciende el cigarro y se queda mirando fijamente al vacío.

-¿Extrañas la vida de antes?.-pregunta Effie, ella es su amiga desde hace más tiempo que cualquiera, estaba con el grupo por Haymitch, que es un alcohólico.

-La verdad es que si.-responde.-pero no seré débil y estúpida.

-Ha pasado mucho.

-No me importa, no puedo olvidarlo Effie, no puedo.-sus lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, detesta llorar pero no puede evitarlo cuando le tocan el tema del pasado. El pasado tiene sus dificultades y sus momentos negros, todo a raíz de la muerte de su padre y su madre siendo débil.

-Algún día tendrás que afrontar esos monstruos.-Katniss asiente pero no dice nada, algún día quizá pero de lo que sí está segura es que no será pronto.

Peeta camina calle abajo y entra en el auto negro que lo espera.

-¿Estaban ahí?-la voz grave lo hace temblar.

-Si

-Espero que sepas que tienes que hacer.

-Mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de ello señor, no se preocupe.

-Eso espero Mellark porque te recuerdo lo que pasara si fallas.

-Sí, sí señor, lo sé.-su voz tiembla.

-Ahora largo.-baja del auto y arranca justo un segundo después, siente que no puede respirar, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, el problema es que no sabe cómo hacerlo, lo que sí es seguro, es que debe hacerlo rápido, bien y las consecuencias deben ser tan graves que no habrá remedio.

Quizá Cato no tuviera nada que ver en esto, pero ya estaba hundido con él hasta el cuello, era bastante tarde para arrepentirse de todo lo que había pasado en Londres, esas cosas nunca se dejan atrás.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunta Prim mientras conducen de regreso a casa después de haber dejado a Glimmer, las 3:00am relativamente temprano comparado con lo que normalmente están acostumbradas a llegar.

-No, no lo estoy.-responde Katniss, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

-¿Ahora qué?.-llegan a casa y las luces aún están encendidas, probablemente solo sea su madre.

-Effie me recordó el pasado.

-Eso, bueno tienes la opción de seguirte amargando o hacer como si nada pasara, yo creo que nos quedamos con la segunda opción. Ahora quita esa cara porque seguro está Ava.-bajan del auto sin girar a ver a hacia otra parte, quieren dormir.

Cruzaron la puerta en silencio. Annie y Humbert Snow están ahí. Katniss suelta un gemido de frustración casi inaudible.

-Vaya, vaya pero si aquí tenemos a la estrella porno del día.-dice Snow con una ceja enarcada.

-Gracias perrita.-le dice Katniss a Annie que la mira con suficiencia.

-Vas a tener que explicarme muy bien qué coño significa este video.-la voz de Humbert es tenebrosa, grave, áspera y su aliento huele como a rosas mezclado con sangre; provoca nauseas.

-No tengo que explicarte nada así que agradecería que sueltes mi brazo.

-No te pases de lista.

-Deberías castigarla papi.-la voz de Annie es como una puñalada en el estómago de Prim, que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se lanza contra su hermanastra. Golpea con el puño cerrado su cara, Snow casi inmediatamente suelta a Katniss y va a detener la pelea. Cuando se separan, las hermanas salen corriendo escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con llave.

-Por un momento creí que te iba a matar.-la rubia se deja caer contra la pared, escuchan pasos en la escalera, seguro viene hacia acá pero no va a lograr entrar.

-Sabes que es probable que nos mate mañana.-dice Katniss temblando, Humbert Snow es la peor persona que existe en la tierra y para su mala suerte es su padrastro.

Después de 20 minutos de cerciorarse que nadie trataba de tirar la puerta, se van a la cama; están agotadas de todo el día. Probablemente mañana estarán en problemas graves y lo mejor sería descansar hasta donde pudieran.

12:00pm. Katniss y Prim no pueden prolongar más su estadía en la habitación. Con paso temeroso bajan las escaleras y entran en la cocina, ahí solo está Annie, tiene el pómulo inflamado y rojo.

-Son un par de perras.-grita Annie en cuanto las ve entrar.-me las van a pagar.

-Tú a mí, no me amenazas. No te tengo miedo.-la voz de Katniss es tranquila y amenazante, produce miedo.

-Tienes más que perder.

-Eso ya lo veremos, mosca muerta.-las hermanas salen de la cocina sin haber probado bocado pero por sobre todas las cosas, sin haber bebido agua, que bien les podría servir, sin embargo no soportan un minuto más en casa. Se van a la casa de Glimmer, prácticamente vive sola. Pasan toda la tarde ahí hasta que es momento de regresar a la casa.

Los domingos casi nunca hacían nada, era como un día en el que pretendían ser las mismas del pasado, solo platicando sobre tonterías, no había fiestas, no paseos y mucho menos drogas, solo por un día ellas pasaban todo el tiempo haciendo cosas típicas de las chicas de su edad.

En la noche, se fueron a la cama sin cenar. A ninguna de las dos les apetecía lidiar con Snow y Annie, después de una tarde tan relajante como la que habían tenido, contaron cotilleos sobre lo que habían escuchado en las fiestas, sobre chicos; se hicieron mascarillas faciales, depilaron sus cejas, pintaron sus uñas; comieron helado y vieron películas de amor. Fingían pero al menos se sentía bien hacerlo, porque solo estaban ellas tres, por un solo momento creían ser "niñas bien".

Aun en su habitación están platicando, viendo Facebook y escuchando música, ordenan sus cosas para toda la semana en la escuela, una vez que dieron las 11:00pm fueron a dormir.

El despertador suena 7:00am, con mucho trabajo dejan la cama; se ducharon, vistieron. Una vez arregladas, se fueron a la escuela. Annie supone que la llevaran pero no es así.

Llegan a la escuela; estacionan el auto en su lugar habitual, se quedan fumando un cigarrillo dentro y bebiendo coca-cola. Seneca camina con paso lento pero decidido hacia el auto de las chicas.

-Qué carajo le paso?-pregunta Katniss completamente alarmada, sale del auto en un salto rápido; corre hacia él.-Dios mío, Seneca que te paso?.-es su mejor amigo y verlo golpeado, la pone nerviosa. Ella sabe quién fue.

-Me dijeron que me alejara de ti.-susurra mientras la abraza con fuerza.-pero tú sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso Katniss.

-Quien lo hizo?

-No lo sé.-responde bajando la mirada. Katniss sí que lo sabe.

-Por qué?-el niega con la cabeza.

-No importa, solo lo olvidaremos de acuerdo.

-Claro que no Seneca.-toma sus mejillas sin lastimarlo.-esto no se va a quedar así, te lo prometo.-lo besa despacio, ella siempre había creído que él es demasiado bueno para estar con alguien como ella, es por eso que nunca le había dicho que sentía más que una simple amistad por él, sin embargo en este momento en el que está lastimado, no puede retener sus sentimientos a raya.

-No hagas nada estúpido Katniss.

-No lo haré.-responde antes de alejarse. Ahora era algo personal, Peeta Mellark y ella tenían bastante de que hablar sobre qué había sucedido la noche del sábado. Una cosa si era segura, las cosas no se iban a quedar como estaban. Ese rubio conocería de lo que Katniss es capaz de hacer con tal de cuidar a las pocas personas que aún le importan.

Las horas pasan y en la cabeza de Katniss solo está repitiéndose la escena de Peeta y los chicos golpeando a Seneca; si tan solo ella hubiese sabido que era él, no se hubiera alejado corriendo ni…

-Chicos, quiero presentarles al nuevo estudiante. Peeta Mellark.-sintió una punzada de coraje, es hijo de perra.-Es un año más grande así que solo tomara esta clase con ustedes.-el director salió y Peeta busco un asiento en el salón, justo a un lado de Katniss.

-Y hoy si estas en tus cinco sentidos?

-Vete a la mierda estúpido.-contesto la morena.-ya me entere de lo que hiciste.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-No sabes estúpido?.-grito, todos en el salón se giraron a verlos.-TU HIJO DE PUTA ESTABAS GOLPEANDO A SENECA.-Peeta palideció al instante.-POR QUÉ NO LO NIEGAS?

-No sé de qué me hablas Katniss.

-Qué te ha hecho él?

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.-responde el rubio, antes de que el profesor se acerque a ellos y saque a Katniss. No entendía que pasaba, pero muchas preguntas habían aparecido en su cabeza ¿Quién era Peeta Mellark? Y lo más importante ¿Qué era lo que quería? Todo tenía que ser algo y por una razón desconocida tenia pánico de saber qué es lo que él ha venido hacer aquí.

* * *

**HOLOO! LALALALALALALA Bueno haber que les digo... pues nada, creo que esto está claro que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! bueno sí que tiene pero ustedes no lo saben porque no viven en mi cabeza, no les quisiera adelantar nada pero VAN A ODIAR A MELLARK. :B seré feliz con eso pero MUY feliz! ahora si me permiten, les voy a responder sus reviews en cada cap hasta el final de la notita y asi. **

**Bueno dejenme saber que les pareció este capitulo.**

**xoxo **

**Glimmer/Kari**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Nina D'e Mellark: Ñooom si creo que la temática es un poquitin fuerte pero igual espero que te agrade, gracias por leer. xoxo**

**patrynachys: Ay gracias por leerme! espero que te gusté y valga la pena desde el principio :D xoxo bonita y bienvenida a mis locuras. P.S: No me odies**

**CarlaMellark: Mi rubiah morenah! bagsvagvsyauns que bien que vayas a leer esta tonteria! seguro que si va a dar de que hablar. TE QUIEROOOO!**

**KoyukiBetts: Gracias por leer, la verdad es que hice esto porque ya no quiero escribir romance, entonces no tengo demasiado que decir más que espero que te guste y que no me odies xD xoxo**

**Annie Mellark: Ea que bien que les vas a dar una oportunidad al fic, no sé si será como Skins pero bueno si algo habrá así, por cierto espero que en Lips te haya gustado el final. un beso bonita.**

**Cleoru Misumi: Chocar por qué? por zorra? bueno si es como MUY zorra. Peeta bueno él tenia que tener una entrada espectacular xD haha gracias por leer.**

**johaguzmans: Bonita! vas a leer otra historia mia *llora de felicidad* vale pues que te digo? Es totalmente Peeta y Katniss, quizá no como la pareja melosa a la que todos estamos acostumbrados pero si van a estar juntos y la historia será de ellos como siempre, solo que no es amor. ;D odiame un poco hahaha un beso enorme bonita. Gracias por leer.**

**munloka: Ola k ase ermoza? Si bueno, era obvio que no es historia de amor pero tenia que aclarar porque las conozco, a la mitad me iban a querer matar y yo como que paso. PEDRO es un arma mortal! con eso te digo TOH! Por cierto ahí está el famoso lemmon que no podía hacer por falta de imaginacion y creo que quedó asquerosamente horrible aparte entre hermanas FUE COMO WTF? hahaha como sea, espero que no haya quedado muy malo. TE QUIEROOOO CHACHOO! ****Glimmer te manda unos besos y arañazos en la espalda #YOLO**

**VALE ESO TOH AMIGOS! xD Rawr xoxo**


	3. Map Of The Problematique

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Map Of The Problematique.**

Katniss estaba sentada en el jardín de la escuela, con el iPod a todo volumen, cuando Peeta la tomó del brazo con fuerza impresionante.

-Escúchame bien estúpida, a mí nadie me grita.-dice con furia contenida, su voz es odio puro; a Katniss le causa un temblor.-Lo que le hice a Seneca no es de tu incumbencia, así que te recomiendo trates de no meterte en mis asuntos o más pronto de lo que crees voy a hacer que te arrepientas.-la suelta dejándola caer en el pasto verde. Sale en dirección contraria a la llegó, lo mira alejarse, algo en ese chico la atrae y asusta al mismo tiempo; una mezcla de confusión y deseo invaden su cuerpo. Suspira. Con piernas temblorosas se pone de pie. Seneca se acerca.

-¿Pasa algo?-la morena no contesta, huye corriendo con dirección a los vestidores, con suerte alguien podría darle una línea o un porro. Se detiene frente a la puerta.

-Dime que vienes por una cogidita rápida.-la voz de Gale a su espalda hace que de un respingo, recompone rápidamente su postura y lo mira desafiante.

-Solo si tienes un par de líneas que ofrecerme.-el chico sonríe, se trataba de Gale por supuesto que tendría un par de líneas que darle.

-Primero hazme una mamada y ya veremos.

-¿No planeas que te la haga aquí o sí?-el sarcasmo en su voz hace que su acompañante suelte una carcajada; la guía dentro de los vestidores hasta la zona de los baños; entran en el cubículo.-Y bueno ¿Qué esperas?

Katniss se inca frente a él y saca su pene flácido, al principio siente un poco de nauseas, nunca le ha gustado dar sexo oral a los hombres, claro está que no es la primera vez, de hecho varias de sus parejas le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que era "maravillosa" con la boca. Masajea. Lame. Succiona. Gale gime con la cabeza recargada en la puerta del baño. Katniss lo mete de un solo movimiento en su boca, no es tan grande como para no abarcarlo del todo. Con una mano masajea sus testículos, trata de no reparar demasiado en lo que está haciendo. Todo sea por un par de líneas, que no serían necesarias de no ser por Peeta. En ese momento deja de pensar, ya no está Gale ahí, sino ese rubio imbécil con la mirada más fría que ha visto y esa sonrisa sínica en su rostro. El moreno lleva una mano a la cabeza de la chica, nunca lo hubiese permitido de no ser porque piensa en Peeta. Los movimientos se aceleran. Gemidos. Jadeos. Hace presión con los dientes, casi es doloroso. Quiere que termine, porque Gale no está ahí pero Peeta sí. Ella quiere ver como él la desea, así que hace su mejor esfuerzo. Grita terminando en su garganta. Katniss lo mira y la realidad la golpea, estaba aquí para olvidarlo y paso todo lo contrario. Se pone de pie limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios.

-Venga, quiero las líneas.-el chico no se recompone aun, definitivamente ha sido la mejor mamada que le han dado en su vida.

-Joder Catnip, puedes esperar un poco. Ha sido espectacular.-la chica se sienta en el retrete a esperar a que el inútil se recupere. 5 minutos después se está metiendo dos líneas considerablemente largas.-Te las mereces.-claro que lo hace, quiere olvidarse de lo que pasa por su cabeza, en su vida.

Sale del vestidor aturdida, no es suficiente como para olvidar esos ojos azules que le causan temor.

-Katniss.-escucha una voz lejana, hasta que una mano tira de ella. Es Prim.

-¿Qué?.-su hermana niega con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.-como puede la saca de la escuela sin que nadie la vea, su estado podría traerle problemas a más de uno, ahora no sabe a dónde llevarla, su madre no permitiría ni en mil años que Katniss cruzara la puerta de su honorable hogar en ese estado. Se quedan en el auto en una parte alejada del distrito.

Annie trata de que nadie la vea, camina con la mirada en el suelo, no quiere caerse y ensuciarse. Entra en la panadería abandonada de La Veta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta un chico mirándola fijamente

-Solo vengo a decirte que el tiempo se te está acabando o empiezas rápido lo que mi padre te pide o ya sabes que va a pasar.-su voz es autoritaria

-Y pensar que te ves tan inofensiva y mojigata.-el chico ríe sin gota de diversión.-Empezaré está misma semana.

-Que sea rápido y sin errores.-sin más sale de la casa.

Las horas siguen avanzando y Katniss no se recupera, pronto será hora de regresar a casa y no puede llegar así, quizá esté Snow, tendrán un problema grave.

-Joder Katniss reacciona.-Prim golpea la cara de su hermana que duerme profundamente, después de llorar y reír sobre todo su espantoso pasado, tuvo un pésimo viaje. Abre los ojos de golpe.-¿Todo bien?-la morena asiente, ponen el auto en marcha con dirección a casa.

Lo dicho, ahí está Snow, otro día sin comer, sin poder salir de casa y lo que es peor sin drogas y/o alcohol que les ayude a soportar tal tortura; por primera vez en un tiempo considerable llegan antes que Annie.

-¿Y en donde está la estrella de esta casa?-pregunta Katniss con sarcasmo y malicia en su rostro.-Es que quizá se quedó follando duro con algún chico.-Prim ríe

-No todas son igual de putas que ustedes.-responde su madre con dureza, aquello duele más que un golpe; las hermanas tratan de guardar el dolor por ese comentario.

-Estaremos en nuestra habitación, no te molestes en llamar para comer porque sinceramente de ti no quiero nada, que se lo meta Annie por el culo, si es que le cabe todo.-suben las escaleras en silencio, Snow no había dicho ni una sola palabra, para él es suficiente con ver como entre madre e hijas se pueden sacar los ojos.

Ninguna dice nada, tienen los ojos perdidos en la foto que hay en su pared, con su padre y madre, eran realmente felices. Los sollozos de Primrose llenan la habitación, Katniss sigue con la mirada perdida en el retrato, trata de evocar sus recuerdos alegres, cuando cantaba con su padre o nadaban, cuando no se drogaban, le daban premios por sus buenas notas y un beso de las buenas noches. Duele, es cierto. Saca un cigarrillo del morral e importándole poco lo que digan, lo enciende. Toma el agua mineral que hay en su escritorio, las chicas comparten habitación pero bien podría ser un apartamento pequeño. Enciende su iPod, se deja ir. Siente su estómago vacío, sus costillas bien marcadas. Quiere acabar con esto pero no sabe cómo.

-Katniss acéptalo, estás enferma.-la voz de su hermana menor irrumpe la línea de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué?

-Eres una adicta, sin contar que tal vez seas una anoréxica.

-Lo soy ¿Y?

-Nada

-Eso pensé.-Katniss seguía en lo suyo. No era una adicta, solo le gustaban unas cuantas líneas de vez en cuando y anoréxica, probablemente si lo fuera, eso sí que no había como negarlo, era rara la vez que comía. No tenía esos pensamientos de las niñas estúpidas faltas de atención, sino que ella simplemente evitaba comer además que con las drogas casi no le daba hambre.

-A veces quiero escapar de esto.-dice la morena mirando el techo.

-¿Cómo?

-Buena pregunta.

-Deberíamos hablarlo con mi madre.

-Como si ella nos fuera a hacer caso.

-Intentémoslo.-Katniss niega con la cabeza, no tiene caso que lo hagan, igual su madre jamás creerá lo que es importante para sus hijas.

-Quiero estar con Cato.-esas palabras lejos de tranquilizarla, enciende algo inexplicable, eso que tiene que ver con Peeta Mellark.

-No creo que sea tu mejor decisión Prim.

-¿Por qué no?-frunce el ceño enojada.

-Bueno creo que puede ser peligroso, Peeta es un cabron y ¿Quién me puede asegurar que él no lo es? ¿Cómo sé que no te va a lastimar?-la preocupación de la morena es palpable y sus razones tiene. Peeta ha demostrado ser un chico de cuidado, aun por su cabeza pasa el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez.

-No lo hará, él me dijo que si es necesario se va a alejar de Peeta.

-No puede, es su hermano.

-Eso lo sé pero ¿Qué me impide creerle?-pregunto tajante.

-Es tu problema Primrose, pero una cosa si te digo, no dudaré en cortarle el pene si te hace algo malo ¿entendiste?.-la rubia asiente sin nada más que agregar.

Los siguientes días para Katniss pasan entre drogas, pollas y poca comida. Se estuvo tirando al menos a uno diferente cada día para conseguir aunque fuera un porro.

-¿Por qué no compras?-pregunta Glimmer, es jueves y está en su casa, necesita estar lo más lejos de su habitación ahora que Snow no sale de ahí.

-Ya sabes que mis cuentas las maneja el pendejo ese, si ve un gasto no justificado me voy a meter en problemas.

-Pensé que ya no le tenías miedo.

-Y no le tengo pero no voy a arriesgarme con ese cabrón.-Glimmer asiente y le pasa el porro. Uno. Dos. Tres toques.-Bésame.-sin dudarlo un momento, la rubia se acerca a su amiga y se besan despacio. Es justo en este momento en el que Katniss después de haber pasado por al menos po pollas diferentes en una semana, se siente querida, es un hecho que su mejor amiga la quiere y ella también, se gustan, sin embargo no podían estar juntas como pareja porque a las dos les gustan bastante los hombres.

-Si por mi fuera estarías conmigo siempre.-dice la rubia sonriendo.-te quiero Katniss y mucho.

-Y yo también te quiero, pero…

-Pero quiero más tener una polla a la que pueda tirarme y seguir como hasta ahora.-concluye.-lo sé, me gustas, te quiero pero no podría dejar de ser como soy solo por pretender que somos una pareja de lesbiana normal.-las dos empiezan a reír, debe ser la mota que se han estado fumando.

-Mañana iremos a casa de Johanna.

-Suena bien.-después del viaje Katniss regresa a casa, al menos se siente menos estresada y tiene dos líneas para consumir antes de dormir, soportara un día más.

El viernes pasa de lo más normal, de no haber sido porque Annie y Finnick habían estado juntos paseándose de la manita como dos niñatos enamorados; era grotesco, estúpido e irónico. Annie estaba con alguien a quien Katniss se había tirado y no una, sino ya 3 veces porque por inocente que pareciera el chiquillo, era bueno de cabron porque también consume drogas, legales como Valium, Prozac y Ritalin, esa fue su última opción de la semana, al menos la habían hecho dormir por unas 10 horas; y ahora su hermanita menor, puritana e inocente, salía con él. La línea que le dio Brutus al final del día por dejarse follar contra un casillero, le servirá hasta que llegue a la casa de Johanna.

El ritual de cada fin de semana llega, su vestimenta de prostituta tampoco se hace esperar, se ve peor con cada día que pasa, sus pómulos bien marcados, ojeras de ¾ de cara, labios violáceos como si el oxigeno pasara muy poco por sus pulmones; las clavículas sobre salientes al igual que los huesos de la cadera, da pena. Una vez lista conduce hasta el pequeño apartamento de Johanna, esta vez llega temprano, Prim se supone que llegará más tarde junto a Cato.

-¿Me esperabas?-saluda a Johanna que sonríe coqueta desde que baja.

-Claro, quiero tu coñito húmedo en mi boca.-Katniss niega con la cabeza riendo.

-Estás loca.

-Si bueno, es que pienso que ha sido mucho de pollas por esta semana

-Y por el resto de mi vida.-responde seria, es la verdad, ahora se siente más sucia que en cualquier otro momento, porque ahora se ha tirado a medio instituto y la fama de puta que tiene por el distrito, no es algo que se pueda digerir fácilmente.

-Tu y yo debemos hablar bastante sobre esa vida loca que tienes.-su amiga está seria.-una cosa es que yo sea cocainómana y otra que tu te cojas a cualquiera solo por drogas, no me jodas.

-Invítame un vodka y ya te lo cuento todo.

-Te puedo invitar hasta una línea si quieres pero no te tienes que acostar conmigo por eso.

-Ya. Si quieres que te cuente, necesito alcohol y ya más tarde te pones guapa y me das unos cuando gramos.

-Hoy por eso no te preocupes, que hay para dar y regalar, solo trata de no excederte.

Y justo lo que le dicen que no haga es lo que quiere hacer, quiere excesos. Dentro de la casa, están varios chicos del instituto e incluso de universidad también, Seneca se encuentra sentado al fondo del salón fumando un cigarrillo y un vaso en la mano.

-¿Tu aquí?-Katniss está sorprendida de la presencia de su mejor amigo.

-Yo aquí, solo para verte.-responde con pesadumbre.-es la única manera que lo logro sin que estés follando con alguien por drogas, me dijiste que no las necesitas.

-Y no lo hago

-¿No?

-Quizá un poco, pero no es…-Sena hizo un seña para interrumpirla.

-Mejor no digas nada, recibí una paliza por tu culpa y resulta que siempre han tenido razón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo que alejarme de ti Katniss.-la voz de Seneca se quiebra a la mitad de la oración.

-¿Tú también me vas a dejar? ¿Tan mala soy? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? Lo haré pero no me dejes Seneca.-Katniss grita y solloza, ha llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

-No quiero nada, solo debía decírtelo.-se levanta y termina la bebida de un solo trago, se va. De nuevo necesita olvida, quiere una puerta que diga **"Salida de emergencia"** para poder huir de esta asquerosa vida que le ha tocado vivir, no merece que Seneca haga algo que definitivamente no tiene sentido.

"_**Recibí una paliza por tu culpa"**_ esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza, una y otra vez. No tiene sentido, ella que tiene que ver en la paliza que le dio Peeta, no le debe nada a nadie. Al menos eso cree.

Se queda bebiendo por un rato, el platito de la felicidad empieza a recorrer las manos de los asistentes. Sus amigos llegan, no es sorpresa que Cato, Prim, Marvel, Glimmer y Peeta lleguen juntos, de hecho lo extraño seria que no lo hicieran.

Cato y Prim se sientan juntos, platican, se divierten, nada de drogas. Glimmer, Marvel y Cinna también hablan, ellos consumen alcohol y drogas, Peeta como siempre alejado de todos. Katniss con un cigarrillo en la boca y un vodka en la mano.

-¿Puedo?-pregunta Peeta señalando el asiento vacío a su lado.

-Es un país libre.-responde mordaz.

-Lo sé ¿Por qué tan solita?

-Porque no te vas a volar guapo.

-Quiero follar.-a Katniss se le enciende la sangre.-y me han dado buenas referencias de ti, pero tengo entendido que no eres gratuita.

-No soy una puta.

-Lo eres, te acuestas con todos por drogas o por gusto, aunque ahora ya nadie lo hace por gusto, sin embargo creo que yo si.

-Yo no quiero follar contigo.-miente.

-Quizá no hoy porque tienes muchas drogas a tu disposición.-el plato llego a sus manos y los dos lo vieron con avaricia. Peeta no era para nada un santo, de hecho era considerado un verdadero hijo de puta y se metía solo cosas naturales, a exceptuar claro la cocaína que era de uso frecuente.

-Ni hoy, ni nunca.-advierte Katniss.

-Ya veremos cuando ese culito tuyo, no tenga quien le dé y esa naricita y bracitos no tengan drogas que meterse, ahí me vas a implorar que te folle duro para que te de una línea de coca, así que Katniss hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, así cuando necesites drogas te puedas acostar conmigo ¿Te parece?- sabe que está mal, lo siente. Está en un problema grave, él es peor que la heroína y lo mejor sería que no se metiera allí, sin embargo no puede "apagar sus velitas", es probable que más rápido que tarde necesité de él.

-De acuerdo.-estrechan sus manos.

-Dicho eso, escoge hoy consumiremos lo que tú quieras juntos.- lo mira fijamente, algo no tiene sentido en todo esto, pero no se va a poner a dudar justo ahora que tiene un plato lleno de polvos, pastas y plantas, no es necesario mencionar cuantos tipos de drogas hay ahí.-te iras por el clásico.

-¿Tu que propones?

-Propongo que comamos opio.-algo nuevo, no sonaba tan mal.-y una línea de coca y te puedo asegurar que estaremos en el paraíso

-O en el hospital.

-No seas aburrida Katniss, claro que mi intención no es mandarte al hospital, si quisiera hacer eso podría herirte con una navaja, pistola o lo que a mí se me dé la gana, sin embargo solo quiero beber y probar alguna de estas cosas contigo.-la desconfianza por Peeta era mucha, pero su necesidad de tener un amigo al que pudiera pedirle polvo por favores sexuales pues requería sus sacrificios. Toman las drogas que necesitan, hacen líneas y el opio se lo comen, es asqueroso pero en poco tiempo los dos tienen un subidón marca "te acercas a la sobredosis", ni por eso pararon de beber o de fumar. Apenas y se les entendían las palabras que decían o murmuraban, pero entre los dos se arrastran por el suelo, se tocan y besan, por supuesto no conscientes de nada. Cato y Prim los observan. Glimmer y Marvel tratan de hacer que salgan de tan tremendo pasón, pero nada funciona, Katniss se deja de mover. Tienen miedo que haya sufrido una sobredosis pero nada más lejano de la realidad.

Una cosa es segura, Katniss al menos no recordará nada de lo que pase en la fiesta, se dice casi siempre que "lo que sucede en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta" pero muy probablemente lo de Peeta y Katniss no pueda ser así y mucho menos cuando ella abre los ojos y está en una cama completamente desnuda a un lado de Peeta que se encuentra en igualdad de condiciones.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! Bueno pues nada, este es cap. express, les explico el martes/mañana entro a la escuela otra vez, así que las horas de escritura (ajena a la escuela) se ve reducida que de por sí no abunda, entonces pues yo creo que las actualizaciones al menos para este fic serán semanales, viernes-sábado o sábado-domingo, dependiendo de la carga de trabajo que tenga en la escuela. Así que ahí está. ¿Confundidas? ¿Se habrán acostado o no? ¿Ustedes que creen? lalalala no adelantare nada, odienme hasta el sabado y peor que me van a odiar. xD ahora sí sin más que decirles. Espero su opinión y pensandolo mejor respondere reviews por PM! **

**xoxo **

**Kari/Glimm**


	4. Falling Away With You

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Falling away with you.**

Katniss se siente confundida, esto no pude ser verdad; no estaba tan estúpida como para no poder recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Se levanta de la cama en un salto, se viste, abre la puerta de la habitación. ¿En dónde está? No tiene ni idea, esta casa nunca la había visto antes en su vida, supone que es la de Peeta.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-la voz de Cato interrumpe la línea de sus pensamientos.

-A mi casa.-responde Katniss nerviosa.

-Sí te vas ahora, mi hermano se va a enfadar y créeme cuñada, no lo quieres ver así.

-Tu hermano y yo no tenemos nada así que…

-Así que nada, regresa a la habitación ahora.-la voz de Peeta los interrumpe, es verdad que no tienen nada o al menos eso cree ella hasta este momento, Sin protestar entra en la habitación y se deja caer en la cama.-Creí que habíamos quedado en algo.

-¿Quedar? ¿En qué?

-Vamos a ser amigos.

-Tú y yo jamás seremos amigos.

-Por favor preciosa, no te pongas en ese plan idiota. Las cosas se hacen como yo quiero.

-No voy a hacer nada para ti.

-¿Estás segura?.-Katniss asiente con las manos temblorosas, como siempre la voz de Peeta le produce un escalofrió.

-Sí no haces las cosas por las buenas, las harás por las malas ¿Entiendes?-la morena quiere salir corriendo, pero como lo supuso desde la fiesta, una vez dentro con Peeta, nada tiene salida.

-No vas a obligar a nada.-dice y Peeta suelta una carcajada.

-Pobrecilla, no sabe con quién se metió.-le da un par de golpes suaves en la mejilla.-ahora desnúdate que no te tengo aquí por gusto.

-Pensé que solo sería por drogas

-Y por gusto, ahora haz eso que te digo o estarás es problemas.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-grita Katniss con rabia, algo que no debió de haber hecho porque recibe el primer golpe de Peeta.

-Te dije que no me gusta que me griten, ni contradigan. Ahora desnúdate.-Katniss comienza a llorar y no obedece lo que provoca otro par de golpes más.- y para que te quede claro desde ahora haces lo que yo diga ¿de acuerdo?.-solo atina a asentir; sus sollozos se hacen más fuertes.-deja de llorar que no te estoy matando.

-Aun no.

-Eso lo veremos después ¿ahora vas a desnudarte o lo tendré que hacerlo yo?.-ella no dice nada.-créeme que no será bonito, así que muévete.-es obvio que esto no sería por placer, sin embargo es mejor cooperar. Se desnuda lentamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas se derraman, trata de controlar sus sollozos sin lograrlo del todo; una vez desnuda mira a Peeta.

-Te odio.-Peeta ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Para que veas que no soy tan mal tipo, te daré una ayudadita.-Peeta saca un cuadrito color blanco, de un pequeño estuche que hay en una de las mesas de noche.-saca la lengua.-Katniss obedece LSD otra vez, no está mal y menos para una mañana como aquella.

-Ahora si cumplimos la parte del trato

-Para nada, esto corre por cuenta de la casa.-Peeta se quita los bóxer que era lo único que trae encima, con los golpes y humillaciones, Katniss no reparó en lo atractivo y sensual que es aquel rubio, con el LSD encima al menos podía apreciarlo.

-Quiero una mamada.-las palabras se empiezan a difuminar en el cerebro de la morena, de igual manera obedece; masajea un poco el pene flácido del chico y después lo lleva a su boca. Succiona. Un gemido. Lame. Manos en su cabellera castaña. Muerde. La erección crece, juega con la lengua. Le pone esfuerzo. Katniss se masturba. Labios mayores, menores y dedos. Los dos se acercan al orgasmo. Katniss se siente sucia. A pesar de las drogas, llora. Peeta termina en la boca de la chica, sin embargo quiere más. La tumba en la cama, la besa saboreándose a sí mismo. Ella lo muerde. Error. Peeta le da una bofetada en la cara que le deja una marca violácea, esto será difícil de ocultar, prácticamente imposible. Eso lo excita. La muerde en el cuello, la clavícula se lleva la peor parte de las marcas y sin detenerse a cerciorase sí está lista o no, la penetra. Gritos de dolor. Gritos de placer. Embestidas duras, rudas, rápidas. Jadeos, gemidos y golpes. Combinación extraña, perfecta, excitante. Peeta quiere más, casi termina. Katniss ruega internamente a que acabe, el dolor es insoportable. Le da la vuelta y la penetra por detrás. Katniss grita. Peeta se excita. Penetra cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Ella llora contra la almohada. Él ríe por el dolor que denota su cara. Una, dos, tres embestidas y se corre en su espalda.

-Estuviste increíble, ahora te puedes ir.-sale de ella y antes de entrar en el baño, avienta una bolsita llena de coca, unos treinta gramos estarían ahí.-Por cierto, desde ahora ese culito es solo mío y ya sabes, no me provoques o te irá mal. Nos vemos después.

Como puede Katniss se viste, lento, entre lágrimas y sollozos. Sale de la habitación, encontrándose con Cato que la mira con tristeza y furia.

-Aléjate de mi hermana.

-No soy como él.

-Yo ya me metí en esto pero ella no.-su voz es firme a pesar de cómo se siente.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

-ERES SU HERMANO.-grita con desesperación

-Pero no soy un cabrón.-Katniss niega con la cabeza.

-No me voy a arriesgar, solo aléjate de ella Cato; lo que sea que quiera tu hermano conmigo, solo me concierne a mí y no a las dos, por favor.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo siento pero eso no puedo decírtelo, la trataré bien. Lo prometo.

-Sí no lo haces, te mataré Cato y no voy a dudarlo.-Sale de la casa arrastrándose prácticamente, creé que está en la Veta pero aún no está demasiado segura, parece ser una casa demasiado bonita como para estar ahí. De repente reconoce el lugar, está en las afueras del distrito, tardará unos 30 min a pie en llegar hasta su casa, no tiene móvil, ni nadie que le ayude.

-KATNISS.-no reconoce la voz que le grita, ni tampoco puede ver a la persona, el sol la deslumbra.-Detente ahí descerebrada.-Johanna.

-¿Qué?

-Por la madre de la cocaína ¿Qué coño te paso?

-Peeta

-Pero si ayer estaban cogiendo muy a gusto.

-Es un hijo de puta.-sollozo tirándose a los brazos de su amiga que la consuela, es obvio que Katniss no puede seguir así hasta su casa, por lo pronto se van a la de Johanna, en donde la morena se da una ducha a consciencia, no para de llorar, es que nunca nadie la había tratado como hasta ahora; varias veces creyó que los chicos con los que solía enredarse eran malos, pero esté sobrepasaba cualquier límite de maldad que hubiese probado antes.

Sale envuelta en una toalla color blanca, con algunas motas de sangre y moretones por el cuerpo.

-Dime que te hizo.-Katniss mira fijamente a Johanna.

-Soy una estúpida, ayer me lavo el cerebro en la fiesta, creí que sería como todos los demás, cada vez que yo quisiera unos cuantos gramos, él me los facilitaría pero no es así; ahora estoy a disposición, soy su puta.

-Peeta Mellark es el hombre más oscuro que he visto jamás, debiste preguntarme antes de meterte con semejante cabrón.

-Que iba a saber yo que clase de hijo de puta es.

-Cuando te metes con alguien, al menos debes de saber los antecedentes.

-Solo sé que tiene 18 años.

-¿18 años? Pues se ve bastante más recorrido.-dice Johanna pensativa.-ese chico es hijo de un traficante de drogas, si sabias ¿no?-Katniss niega con la cabeza.

-Te digo que no sé nada.

-Hasta Primrose lo sabe.

-No me ha dicho nada, últimamente no me dice nada, se la pasa con Cato todo el día.

-¿Cato?

-El hermano de Peeta.

-Por el bien de las dos aléjense de ese par, empiezo a creer lo que se dice de ellos.

-¿Tu si me diras que se dice?

-Lo básico que llegaron aquí porque en Londres Peeta es perseguido por asesinato.

-¿Qué?

-Eso que escuchas, sobre el hermanito menor no se dice nada, salvo que le encanta la mota pero tengo mis dudas acerca de él.

-Será mejor que vaya a casa.-Katniss está bastante confundida sabe perfectamente que Peeta Mellark no es el espíritu santo pero no pensó que fuera tan peligroso, además ¿Para que la querría? Ella ni siquiera había salido del distrito en toda su vida; debe ser una coincidencia, al menos eso se digna a creer.

Llega a casa, está vacía.

-Mamá.-nadie responde, suspira y va a la nevera, hoy sí que necesita comida; prepara café, una Coca-Cola light, medio emparedado y un cigarrillo, desayuno de campeones. Se puso unos shorts, una camiseta amplia que dice "Enjoy Coke" y unos Vans negros; recoge su cabello con palillos chinos, toma su iPod y celular que están en la mesa de noche en su habitación, es una chica hermosa, una normal.

Se sienta a leer, ama leer, aún recuerda lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar este tipo de momentos con su padre, en los que él le leía poemas de varios autores.

"**No es que muera de amor, muero de ti. **

**Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti…"**i

El estridente sonido de su móvil la desconcierta y asusta. No sabe de quién es el número.

-¿Hola?

-¿Me extrañaste preciosa?-la fría voz de Peeta del otro lado de la línea, le hela la sangre, un sollozo ahogado de nuevo.-No me digas que me tienes miedo

-Miedo no, estúpido.

-Modera tu tono de voz.

-Modera a tu puta madre.

-Con mi madre no te metas Everdeen porque entonces irás a visitar a tu padre.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-Puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué esperas? No tengo nada porque rogar por mi vida, así que ven y mátame de una puta vez.

-Primero voy a lograr que me ruegues por estar muerta.-cuelga, esa amenaza definitivamente la pone mal. Sube corriendo las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación, solo ahí se siente completamente segura.

La música a todo volumen, trata de olvidarse de su vida terrible, esa vida que ella eligió para olvidarlo pero en este momento no olvida, al revés los recuerdos atacan.

_FlashBack:_

_Un año atrás. Una noche cualquiera. Annie y Snow recién llegados. Su madre dormía. Ninguna lo esperaba._

_Esa noche Snow entró a su habitación, hasta entonces había sido un buen hombre, era casi como su padre, era bueno; supusieron que solo les daría un beso de "buenas noches" sin embargo nada más lejos de la realidad. _

_Esa noche fue la primera vez que el asqueroso de Snow abusó sexualmente de Katniss._

_Y al otro día fue Prim, el horror había comenzado._

La línea de recuerdos de Katniss para ahí, no es bueno que se ponga a pensar en esas cosas, no cuando le acaban de decir que harán que le harían desear estar muerta, eso ya lo deseaba y mucho. Cada día de su inútil vida, en cada suspiro, respiro y despertar también, le rogaría mañana mismo a Peeta, al fin así terminaría su sufrimiento. Entre esos pensamientos se queda dormida.

-Hey Kat, despierta.-siente unas leves sacudidas en el brazo, pero se niega a abrir los ojos, siente demasiado cansancio para eso.

-Déjala dormir Prim.-parece que es su madre, alguien la cubre con una manta y besa su frente.-así me recuerda a cuando las dos estaban pequeñas y…

-¿Vamos a cenar o qué?-la voz inconfundible de Snow que aún en sueños la atormenta; se escuchan pasos y al final la puerta, se queda sola de nuevo y vuelve a conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana es la primera en despertar, la luz del sol se filtra por la ventana, trae la misma ropa de un día anterior, se da una ducha y se pone algo similar a lo que traía puesto.

-Anoche vino mamá a tratar de despertarte para que bajaras a cenar.-le dice su hermana.-traes una cara horrible.

-Ya, es una larga historia.

-Es por Peeta ¿no?

-¿Tú qué sabes de eso?

-Yo que sé, solo Cato me comento que al parecer su hermano se había pasado de cabrón contigo.

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-Nada.

-Ya. No te metas en esto, quiero que dejes de ver a Cato.

-Que Peeta sea un cabrón no quiere decir que él también.

-No les tengo confianza.

-¿Por qué tu si te puedes acostar con todos y yo no puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana?

-¡Porque no quiero que termines como yo!-grita Katniss con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.-¡Mírame! Soy una piltrafa humana, no quiero que te conviertas en esto.-su hermana ya no tuvo nada que responder, en el fondo Primrose sabe que su hermana mayor tiene toda la razón pero se niega a admitirlo en voz alta, es una adolescente al final de cuentas. La tarde del domingo pasa de lo más normal, una película, series, palomitas y helado; depresión.

El lunes se supone que deben regresar a la escuela pero Katniss decide no dejar su cama, su madre lejos de oponerse, accede a que su hija mayor falte a la escuela. Todo marcha bien, hasta que el móvil suena.

-¿En dónde estás?- de nuevo su voz gélida.

-No te interesa.

-Tengo ganas de tirarme a alguien y esa eres tú.

-No soy tu puta.

-Ya te explique que a partir de ahora eres de mi propiedad.

-¿De tu qué?

-Mi propiedad Katniss Everdeen.

-Vete al demonio Mellark.

-Modera tu voz, te puedes arrepentir.

-¿Me vas a golpear de nuevo? Maldito cobarde.

-No soy un cobarde, solo te trato como lo que eres, una puta.-corta la llamada, Katniss siente la rabia crecer en su interior, Peeta Mellark es el peor de los cabrones que conoce, casi tan hijo de puta como Snow.

Primrose llega corriendo a casa del colegio, luce preocupada, con miedo.

-Katniss, tienes razón.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Peeta.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Ha amenazado a todos, ha dicho que el que se acerque a ti, está muerto.

-¿Cómo?-la pregunta confunde a Katniss, no entiende que es lo que está pasando.

-Bueno pasa que se encargó de difundir el mensaje de que tienen prohibido acercarse a ti, incluso Gale está de su parte; es como si todos lo respetaran.-Katniss siente como un pequeño temblor le recorre todo el cuerpo, se le seca la garganta y tiene ganas de salir corriendo hacia el bosque y no regresar jamás, que nunca nadie la encuentre, que esté muerta para todos, aunque tal vez de eso último Peeta se podría hacer cargo perfectamente.-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo-la morena se abraza a sí misma, siente esa ligera punzada en el pecho que anuncia un inminente nerviosismo ante lo desconocido, es como si se estuviera adentrando en una cueva oscura, a sabiendas que muy probablemente en el fondo se encuentre con algo terrible.

-Tengo miedo.-anuncia; la rubia no sabe qué hacer, tiene 16 años ¿Cómo alguien podría manejar algo de ese tipo?; abraza a su hermana con firmeza, dándole ánimos y valor, aunque no está segura de como sobrellevar las cosas, pero no puede permitirse que ella la vea dudar, debe sentir apoyo con alguien y si no es ella ¿Quién?. No tienen a nadie a su lado, han estado solas desde que su padre falleció. Este es el momento en el que demuestra el amor que siente hacia su hermana, a pesar de lo mal que ha hecho las cosas, de lo pésimo que sabe manejar las situaciones y lo complicada que ha sido su vida desde aquello que las marcara para toda la vida.

-Tal vez, podemos decirle a mamá y ella haga algo.

-Ella no hará nada para ayudarme Prim, me odia.

-No lo hace.

-Claro que lo hace, mi madre preferiría mil veces que Annie fuera su hija y no yo.

-No puedes decir eso, ella nos dio lo mejor.

-Sí, cuando estuvo papá. ¿Dime ahora que nos ha dado? Además de problemas y desprecios, tienes que entenderlo de una puta vez Primrose, mi madre no nos quiere, no le importamos y jamás nos pondrá como prioridad, para eso tiene a Snow.-la rubia solloza con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, le cuesta bastante hacerse a la idea de que su hermana creé firmemente en que ya no tienen a nadie, nunca se sintió tan desdichada como en ese momento.

-No te creo Katniss, nuestra vida tiene solución.

-Yo estoy ahogada de problemas, seguramente ahora que Peeta ha dicho eso nadie se me acercara y con eso nadie me dará drogas.

-Debes dejarlas.

-No quiero, solo así olvido toda esta mierda.

-Estás enferma.-la hermana mayor se pone seria y mira fijamente a la menor.

-No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer y que no, porque para empezar no tienes el valor moral, cuando eres igual que yo, tal vez no por drogas pero si por gusto, al menos yo recibo algo a cambio.-eso hiere a Prim, es un golpe demasiado bajo, echarle en cara que se acostara con muchas y muchos no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaban tratando y sobre todo, ella estaba juzgándola, no puede creerlo.

-Solo espero que al final de todo esto, no termines arrastrándote por un poco de polvo.

-No sucederá mientras tenga a Peeta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que Peeta ha hecho es acorralarme para que él tenga todo el control sobre mí, al decir que el próximo que se me acerque, lo va a matar; sólo me está dejando contra las paredes, no me va a quedar de otra más que recurrir a él, con eso tendrá el control. Presiento que Peeta quiere algo de mí y no es precisamente un favor sexual.-decir las palabras en voz alta por supuesto que la dejan pensando, ese rubio algo quiere, no sabe que es pero está segura que lo que sea seguro le va a doler.

* * *

i Fragmento de un poema de Jaime Sabines "No es que muera de amor"

* * *

**HOLAAAH! YASÉYASÉ! MEEEEH! asbahsvgavhsjhbajkns sí, les dije que cada semana, meeh meeeh meeeh! La verdad es que no les voy a mentir, la semana pasada me entro la fiebre The Walking Dead y me pase viendo las 3 temporadas y cuando me dí cuenta YA ERA LUNESSSS! y pues nada que ya me dio como que mucha pereza subir xD soy lo peor, lo sé. **

**Y entonces esté capitulo estaba planeado para ayer en la noche (domingo) pero pues mi papá tuvo un accidente y se fracturo 3 costillas, así que ahora aparte de escritora, estudiante, lectora y twittera también soy enfermera! TENGO MIL USOS! por no mencionar que sinceramente tengo un pequeño problema que a veces me impide concentrarme a la hora de escribir, como sea NO HE RESPONDIDO REVIEWS y probablemente les conteste hasta que dejen los de este capitulo, losiento losiento.**

**Pasando a cosas más importantes ¿Que les parece? Peeta es tan malo como las medicinas caducas, Katniss es...Katniss... Prim y Cato y...meeeh todo se pondrá de cabeza. TODOESRISAYFELICIDADHASTAQUE KARINASEVUELVELOCAYHACEUNFIC CONUNPEETAMALO! *todos corren* diganme que les pareció, por cierto sé perfectamente que el lemmon es todo menos agradable, sepan que estoy haciendo experimentos con ustedes para tratar de no escribir tan burdas las cosas pero ya verémos si en el proximo cap. logro superar algunos de esos detalles (ustedes son mi experimento, aplico tooh lo que aprendo en la escuela) No dejen de opinar sobre el fic o les mando a un Walker xD**

**LOSQUIEROATODOS**

**xoxo**

**Kari/Glimmer**


	5. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. **

**WARNING: Este capítulo contiene cambio de voces más de una vez, como recomendación escuchen el soundtrack. (Wicked Games by Chris Isaak, Butterflies and Hurricanes by MUSE, The Passanger by Iggy Pop & Bigger than us by White Lies)**

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes.**

Katniss no ha asistido a la escuela en toda la semana, en realidad no se ha perdido de nada, puesto que tendría que repetir el curso de nuevo, así que una falta más o menos da absolutamente lo mismo. También lleva toda la semana sin probar ni una sola línea o porro, es un logro.

Esa mañana despierta con temor de que como un día anterior, Peeta estuviera dentro de la habitación.

No seas tonta Katniss eso está solo en tu cabeza, Peeta no quiere hacerte nada ¿por qué a veces eres tan estúpida? Estoy de acuerdo que se pasó de cabrón contigo pero te han hecho cosas peores, ahora no vengas de tonta. Suspira mientras ve el reflejo en el espejo, siente la desesperación e impotencia fluir por su sangre, casi se acerca su cumpleaños 18 y teóricamente es ahí cuando ella podría ejercer como mayor de edad, aunque ahora realmente no importa, perdió los estribos de su vida hace ya muchos años, es bastante tarde para tratar de recuperar, algo que al parecer de todos, ya no tiene remedio; no hay vuelta de hoja.

-Katniss ¿Cuándo regresaras a la escuela?-la madre pregunta, pero Katniss prefiere ignorarla y regresar a la cama para cubrirse la cara con las mantas.

-Necesito estar sola.-dice finalmente, por respuesta solo recibe un suspiro hondo. Es una lástima que la madre de Katniss solo la considere un caso perdido.

Para el viernes Katniss estaba desesperada por algún tipo de droga, es normal tomando en cuenta que cada semana consume más de lo que cualquiera de sus conocidos, opta por llamar a Glimmer, que por supuesto accede a darle lo que necesita sin tener que hacer nada a cambio, se viste totalmente desaliñada; una sudadera color gris de hombre, jeans, lentes oscuros y converse. Camina a casa de su amiga, la sorpresa es que hay invitados, entre ellos Peeta, trata de ignorarlo pero él la intercepta.

-¿En dónde te metiste toda la semana?

-No te importa.-responde insignificante y se aleja, eso es algo que él no puede permitir aunque tampoco quiere dar una escena frente a todos, podría levantar sospechas acerca de lo que está pasando entre ellos. Lo deja pasar.

Ella llega directamente con la rubia, que besa desesperadamente a Marvel, al parecer ellos tienen algo serio.

-Glimmer.-dice la morena, la pareja se separa y sin decir una sola palabra, la rubia le entrega un papel que contiene un par de líneas; se aleja y las inhala con singular desesperación, los presentes apenas y lo notan.

Esto está mal, lo sabes Katniss ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?. Sin embargo una vez que la línea está dentro de su sistema, todo deja de tener sentido.

Wicked Game de Chris Isaak comienza a sonar, Katniss se deja consumir por la canción, el ritmo es tranquilo. Ella baila, sola. Todos la miran, Peeta se siente atraído por esos sugerentes movimientos lentos de cadera; sigue bailando, cierra los ojos.

- A Wicked game to play.-Peeta susurra en su oído, comienza a moverse con ella, no lo aparta. Los dos se consumen en un baile lento y erótico, se tocan y besan, para Katniss es el efecto de la cocaína en su sistema, para Peeta solo es parte del juego perverso en el que se ha enredado.

¿Qué pasa? Nadie lo entiende, todos saben perfectamente cuanto se odian, entonces ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Wicked things to do.-canta la morena antes de besar a Peeta y morderlo con fuerza, eso lo excita, le gusta provocar ciertas cosas en las mujeres, lo sabe, ella ha caído en su red.

La canción llega a su fin y como si el interruptor que los mantenía unidos se hubiese apagado, se alejan, como un par de desconocidos. La morena sale del lugar y con paso lento regresa a casa, no hay nadie. Sube las escaleras, sonidos extraños se escuchan desde su habitación, probablemente los esté alucinando. Abre la puerta. Se encuentra a Cato con la cara entre las piernas de Primrose que gime con los ojos cerrados.

-No es cierto.-dice Katniss al fin.

-¿Qué?-su hermana empalidece al momento y se aleja de Cato.

-Ya sé que no es la primera vez que lo haces, sin embargo no es divertido.-entra a la habitación, toma el iPod.-pueden seguir en lo que estaban.-cierra la puerta trás de sí, baja las escaleras y se deja caer en el sofá. Le da play al iPod, los acordes de Butterflies & Hurricanes de MUSE suenan, la canción le parece ajena aunque las imágenes que le provoca consumen su cerebro poco a poco, cierra los ojos. Se deja ir.

-Despierta.-la voz de Prim agitando su brazo la traen de regreso a la realidad.-Peeta está aquí.-eso basta para incorporarse de un solo movimiento.

-Déjanos solos Prim.-ordena Peeta, ella obedece.-¿Tienes que ser tan testaruda siempre?

-No entiendo.

-Me da igual.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido por ti.

-¿Para qué?

-Te quiero en mi cama ahora.

-No

-No es pregunta, preciosa.-sonríe pero no de manera agradable, sino todo lo contrario, da miedo.

-No.-repite con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Vas a hacer que te lleve a la fuerza?-Katniss puede recordar la última vez que estuvo con él, no fue agradable.-ya sabes lo que sucederá si no obedeces.

-Jodete idiota.-siempre retando al que sabe quién tiene el poder, típico de adolescente rebelde.

-Katniss deja de complicarme la existencia y vamos.-ofrece haciendo una seña con la mano hacia la puerta.

-No quiero.-trata de que su voz suene con determinación pero se quiebra a la mitad, es el miedo.

-Como quieras.-se acerca a ella y de un solo tirón la levanta.-ahora camina.-aprieta su mano con fuerza, jadea del dolor. Ya no dice más y va hacia la puerta, afuera hay un auto que reconoce como el de Gale. Sube sin chistar.

Peeta maneja, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Tienes miedo?-ella lo ignora.-Te pregunte algo.-¿Cómo puede ser tan tranquilo y amenazador al mismo tiempo?, unas lágrimas brotan y resbalan por sus mejillas pálidas.-Creo que eso es un sí.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué yo?

-No te entiendo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada.

-Esto no pudo haber sido al azar, solo quiero que me digas la razón.

-Me gustas.

-Sí te gusto ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Baja del auto, ahora.

-Aun no llegamos a tu casa.

-Dije que te bajes.-Katniss lo siente como acto de nobleza que cree aún puede tener Peeta, nada más lejos de la verdad. Sale con prisa del auto y se aleja corriendo.

No está bien que esto te pase Peeta, no puedes perder el control, ¿Gustarte ella? ¿No pudiste haber dado una respuesta más idiota? Por eso estás en este lío, sal de él sin que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa y déjate de idioteces. Ella no merece que tu sientas culpa, tu no debes sentir nada, sabes que haces aquí, al igual que Cato, ahora acaben con esto y déjense de niñerías, que entre más rápido quede esto resuelto, más pronto podrás regresar a Londres con Delly.

Está en la veta, de nuevo este odioso lugar, lleno de vagabundos y pobres, su padre salió de aquí, un minero que con un golpe de suerte se volvió un poco menos jodido que sus padres. Camina sin lugar fijo, son las 2:00am así que no hay prisa por regresar a su casa.

"VEN AQUÍ MAMI, YO TE DOY LO QUE BUSCAS", "¿CUÁNTO LA HORA?", "ESTAS MUY BUENA", son las cosas bellísimas que escucha conforme camina por la avenida principal.-Que les den.-piensa Kat, es una idiotez que a veces los hombres crean que esas cosas son como cumplido a las mujeres, habiendo tantas prostitutas sidosas en la calle ¿Para qué meterse con ella? Era solo cuestión de que la miraran detenidamente para darse cuenta de que está por encima de esos estándares.

Al fin llega al final de la veta, gira hacia atrás para ver como la podredumbre que tanto se parece a su vida, se queda atrás. Solo que ella no la puede dejar tras de sí, cada día se consume más entre toda esa basura, drogas y personas que son más parecidas a los malos hábitos que la misma anorexia en sí.

-No deberías vagar sola por la noche.-Seneca dice a su espalda.- y menos en la veta, aunque bueno, tú eres de deportes extremos.-ese comentario le saca una sonrisa y corre hasta él.-pensé que algo malo te había sucedido hasta que Prim me dijo que estabas pasando un mal momento y estabas en casa.

-Las malas noticas viajan más rápido que las buenas, no debes preocuparte por mí, además dijiste que no me quieres cerca.

-¿No te habrás creído ese cuento o sí?

-Claro que sí, sería tan normal.

-Que poco me conoces, es solo para aparentar, Peeta me tiene en su lista negra y puede que un día de estos aparezca en su nevera hecho mierda.

-Antes me mata a mí.-el abrazo siguió por varios minutos.

-No dejes que te destruya Katniss.

-Trataré

-Solo hazlo, por nuestra amistad.-ella lo mira fijamente.

-No creo poder salir de esta tan fácil.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ahora solo te pido que aguantes hasta donde puedas, esto no va a durar toda la vida.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé pero te prometo que lo que sea que ese esté tramando lo voy a averiguar.

Seneca la acompaña a casa en donde sigue Cato, es probable que lo mejor hubiese sido que él no los viera juntos, ahora es bastante tarde como para arrepentirse.

-Pensé que estabas con mi hermano.-la morena se encoge de hombros y lo mira con indiferencia.

-Al parecer se le paso el calentón.-responde dando pasos dentro del salón, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.-¿En dónde está mi hermana favorita?-por el sarcasmo en su voz, es obvio que se refiere a Annie.

-Salieron de viaje, regresaran en dos semanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se fueron?

-Esta mañana, mientras dormíamos.-Prim dice con una sonrisa triste, le duele que su madre siempre esté para otras personas menos para ellas, no sabe cómo es que paso eso, ni cuando, lo único seguro es que Snow tiene la culpa de ello, se siente como Cenicienta, solo que su madre es la que se ha vuelto a casar y aunque esté viva, la respectiva vida de sus hijas es una mierda.

-Ya, me siento libre de tirarme a quien quiera en mi propia habitación, ya no pagaré por un hotel.-dice Katniss negando con la cabeza.-se quedan en su casa, quiero ir a dormir.-sabe que eso le será imposible, sin embargo sube las escaleras, se pone la pijama, música y empieza a leer un libro.

"**Me siento oscura y luminosa, provinciana y newyorka, violada y violadora; traigo un motor adentro y me dan ganas de usarlo para estrellarme contra la pared"**i

Es impresionante pero así se siente, es como si la describieran en un una frase, lo último le da vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez.- Debería de estrellarme contra la pared.-murmura sintiendo como las lágrimas que normalmente no le salen, llegan a sus mejillas hasta caer en las hojas amarillentas del libro.

"**Ser puta es como bailar: Cuestión de agarrar el ritmo. Las monjas en la escuela nos decían: Los malos pensamientos galopan cabalgados por demonios. Pero ser puta no es un mal pensamiento. Es más ni siquiera es pensamiento"**ii

En esas pocas líneas Katniss se ve reflejada ¿Cómo es posible que nadie más lo entienda? Mejor el personaje de un libro parece estar narrando su vida, que una persona. -Que me maten.

-No será tan fácil.-responde su hermana entrando en la habitación.

-Peeta podría hacerlo.

-Pero se le acabaría la diversión.

-¿Y?

-No valdría la pena.-ahí fue cuando Katniss creyó entender en realidad lo que pasaba por la malévola cabeza de Peeta, en realidad para él solo era cuestión de diversión, como lo supuso no había sido al azar, sino que al verla desprotegida, supo que la oportunidad del juego perfecto estaba con ella, ahora el punto es ¿De qué trata el juego? Porque para eso siempre debe de haber dos jugadores y ya es momento que Katniss mueva también sus piezas.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Joderte.-Prim atina en decir pero las dos desconocen la razón; las hermanas van a la cama aunque al menos para la morena no será nada fácil conciliar el sueño. Camina de puntillas por la habitación, hasta encontrar el viejo libro que le regalo su padre cuando apenas era una niña, lo compró en un viaje a Londres; la portada estaba adornada por una bandera de U.K y en letras blancas "Keep Calm and Carry On", todas sus hojas eran blancas, exceptuando en las que Katniss había escrito tiempo atrás.

Desde hacía un año que no tocaba ese libro y definitivamente no entiende que es lo que ha cambiado ahora.

-No debería hacer esto.-sus pensamientos se arremolinan alrededor de su padre, él fue quien la incitaba a explotar su talento y ahora el único que tiene es drogarse. Vaya talento.

Regresa a la cama sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Prim, prende su lámpara de noche, toma la pluma fuente y abre en la hoja en blanco.

-¿Y ahora qué?-suspira, ha olvidado hasta como se escribe fotógrafo, pero puede aún la voz de su padre diciéndole: "escribe lo que sientes" y por primera vez lo hizo.

**Entre tus piernas se alivia mi alma.**

**Eres tú desgarrando mis ganas.**

**Tus dientes mordiendo mi calma.**

**Agonía entre tus entrañas.**iii

Katniss mira lo que ha escrito, por alguna extraña razón le recuerda a Peeta, a veces siente cierto alivio cuando está alrededor de él, son tan iguales que juntos son como una bomba nuclear. Con ese pensamiento se queda dormida.

Los dos siguientes días pasan bastante tranquilos, ninguna de las hermanas hace por querer salir de la casa, se sienten bien solas; hacen un fin de semana de películas como cuando eran chicas, Después de algunas semanas de comer solo la mitad de una manzana, Katniss se permite comer un bol de palomitas y helado, ponen películas de amor, fuman en el salón, se relajan. Katniss se queda dormida a mitad de la tercera película del día. Prim la mira, es tan tranquila y bonita, que no entiende cómo es que se quiere tan poco, sí tan solo se diera cuenta de lo mal que está haciendo las cosas, podría recapacitar acerca de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, tal y como lo hace ella.

Prim quiere recomponer su vida, sabe que la única manera es alejarse de su hermana y mantenerse cerca de Cato, él le ha dado un nuevo sentido a su vida, uno que antes no tenía.

Aunque eso también tiene su contra. Peeta, ese enigma sin resolver, le daba miedo y le apasionaba tanto por saber de él y que es lo que quiere con su hermana, no hay algo que ellas tengan, que pueda parecerle interesante.

-¿Por qué me ves?-pregunta Katniss con voz pastosa

-Sólo pensaba en que pasará

-¿Pasará de qué?

-Cuando dejemos esta vida que tenemos.

-Esta es la vida que nos tocó Prim, deja de decir estupideces.

-Siempre te prostituirás por drogas?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-No puedo creer que me estés criticando cuando tu eres igual o peor que yo, quizá no por drogas pero si por gusto, antes de Cato no te importaba meterte con hombres y mujeres, ahora no me quieras venir a dar clases de moral porque no te queda Primrose, eres igual de puta que yo, así que cierra la boca y vete a coger a tu nueva adquisición y a mí déjame resolver mis asuntos sola.

Aquello deja a Prim sin palabras y a Katniss con un muy mal sabor de boca, lo que menos quiere es tener también de enemiga a su hermana, porque es lo único que le falta. Cato la está cambiando, tiene miedo que eso también se obra de la mente macabra de Peeta, para acabar con ella.

Sube las escaleras, se va a al balcón, se sienta con los pies entre la barandilla y enciende un cigarrillo.

Todo esto está mal y lo sabes, debes de hacer las paces con Prim, de nada te sirve estar sola y perder a lo único que te importa en la vida, por lo tanto puedes ir tragándote todo ese orgullo estúpido que traes, regresar al salón y decirle que en realidad sientes mucho lo que le has dicho, te molesto su comentario pero en realidad no querías decir todo lo que dijiste, aunque sí lo piensas bien, tienes un poco de razón pero piensa ¿Quién la enseño a ser cómo es? Tú y la respuesta es obvia, en el afán de hacerla fuerte e independiente la llevaste por un camino que no debías, hiciste lo que le prometiste a tu padre nunca hacer. Convertiste a tu hermana en una copia de ti y, no eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir que digamos, así que piensa en esto Katniss, nadie tiene la culpa más que tú.

El cigarrillo llega a su fin, la culpabilidad en cambio, no ha disminuido un poco, esa conversación se rebobina una y otra vez en su cabeza,

-Estuvo mal.-dice al fin y regresa a la cama, no habla con Prim aunque sabe que más temprano que tarde tendrá que hacerlo.

El lunes, regresa a la escuela. No hay ninguna novedad, excepto que ahora nadie se gira a verla, camina al vestidor de los chicos en busca de su nueva víctima a estafar pero esta vez no hay voluntario o cliente según se vea el caso.

-Te dije que terminarías acudiendo a mí.-dice Peeta con tono de burla.

-Antes me rehabilito que volverte a pedir algo.

-Ya veremos.-se aleja por el pasillo que llega al baño de mujeres.

-Coño.-le dice al reflejo en el espejo. Regresa a clase, la única que tiene con Seneca, él no aparece.-¿en dónde coño te has metido?- el celular se encuentra fuera de servicio, no vuelve a insistir. Una clase antes de salir, la directora Coin aparece en el salón de clases.

-Desafortunadamente vengo a darles una mala noticia.-a Katniss se le acelera el corazón de manera inexplicable. Espera impaciente.

-Su compañero Seneca Crane, ha fallecido.-las palabras de Coin le hela la sangre a Katniss, eso debe ser una broma.

* * *

i Diablo Guardián. Xavier Velasco

ii Otra frase de Xavier Velasco.

iii Fragmento de un soneto personal.

* * *

HOLOOOO! **sisisi ya sé que me tarde en actualizar, sisisi también sé que les dije cada semana PERO la verdad es que traigo como una cosa rara en mi cabeza que no me deja sacar lo que quiero escribir sólo por eso me iré a fumar weed haber si así xD LOOOOOL! meeeh aquí no pasa nada relevante, es como capitulo de relleno o calma antes de la tormenta, meeeh les prometo que el siguiente va a estar mejor! Moriarty lo promete! \O/ al menos va a haber lemmon y esas cosas que les gustan, eso si a Katniss le toca sufrir y a Peeta festejar...¿qué creen que paso con Seneca? sólo se murió asi porque sí o algo más sucedió? MEEh se los dejo de tarea beibes xD SOYUNDESMADRE I KNOW! como sea dejenme saber que les pareció y esas cosas, por cierto a las que leo y me leen, les aviso que voy atarasada en eso de leer fic's pero ya me pondré al día ok? **

**xoxo Bellezas **

**Kari/Glimm! **


	6. Blackout

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia. WARNING: Alto contenido sexual y violento xD like always & cambio de persona más de una vez.**

* * *

** Blackout.**

Se sentía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Un suspiro. Una lagrima. Nada. Inexplicablemente nadie sabía que sucedía con Katniss, llevaba toda la tarde sentada viendo hacia el frente, su hermana y mejor amiga trataban de sacarla de su aletargamiento pero no podía.

-Déjenmela a mí.-exigió Cinna, a pesar de que no querían, obedecieron a regañadientes. El moreno saco un par de líneas y las ofreció. Katniss ni siquiera se movió, es como si hubiese muerto. La llevan de regreso a casa. Prim coge el teléfono y marca un número.

-Mamá debes regresar.-explica rápidamente lo sucedido y un par de minutos después, vuelve a dejar el teléfono en el lugar correspondiente.- Katniss.-ella esta medio muerta. La rubia le golpea ligeramente un par de veces la cara.

-¿Qué?-preguntó medio saliendo del terrible ensueño en el que estaba sumergida.

-Estamos en casa y tenemos que…-la frase no termina cuando Katniss se encuentra sollozando.

-Dime que es un sueño.

-No lo es.

-Dímelo.

-Pero no lo es.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

-Vivir.

-No digas estupideces, hablo enserio.

-Y yo también.

-Tengo que ir a su casa y…-Prim niega con la cabeza.

-Su madre insiste en que ha sido tu culpa, será mejor que lo dejes enfriar.

-Yo nunca mataría a Seneca, es el amor de mi vida.

-Pero no eres la mejor persona de todo el distrito así que…

-Así que por eso es mi culpa.-concluye la morena mirando a su hermana.-pero quiero verlo.

-Peeta y Cato dijeron que…

-A ese par lo quiero lejos de nuestras vidas, todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que ellos llegaron por aquí, esto de por sí, ya era una mierda, con ellos ha empeorado.

-No es…-Peeta, Cato, Marvel y Gale, entran a la casa, saludan a las hermanas y les indican el camino hacia afuera. Ninguno dice nada, solo caminan.

-¿Fuiste tú cierto?-pregunta Katniss a Peeta, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sube al auto, hablaremos de ello más tarde. Cato y Marvel te llevaran a dónde quieres ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-Peeta sube a un segundo auto y se va.

Conduce entre callejuelas hasta llegar a la Veta, de nuevo la panadería abandonada. Suspira. Es terrible entrar de nuevo a ese lugar.

-Tardaste demasiado.-la voz gruesa de la persona que lo espera, resuena por toda la habitación; le produce un escalofrío.-Peeta te lo he dicho miles de veces, a mí nunca me puedes hacer esperar.

-Tu llamada fue inesperada Snow, debes de entender.

-¿Entender qué?

-Que tenía cosas que hacer.

-No me importa lo que tengas más importante que hacer, puedes follarte a Katniss en otro momento.

-Eres un pendejo.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, ahora quiero que termines con esto de una buena vez.

-Estuve pensando que…no importa lo que quieras, yo no haré esto por ti, dile a tu hijita que haga el trabajo rudo, es ella quien quiere deshacerse de sus hermanas así que…-encoge los hombros y le da la espalda.

-Tú no puedes hacer esto, podría matarte.

-Sin embargo no lo harás, así que ahora deja de decirme lo que voy a hacer, se acabó, conmigo no cuentes

-Esto no está ni cerca de terminar y te prometo que te vas a arrepentir.-las palabras frías de Snow se quedan en el aire.

-No más de lo que me podría arrepentir sí te obedeciera.

Regresa al auto, le tiemblan las manos; conduce entre las callejuelas para encontrarse con Katniss, Marvel, Gale y Cato saliendo de la funeraria en donde tienen el cuerpo de Seneca. Él baja y con la cabeza indica que la metan al auto, de nuevo parece que se ha ido.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?-pregunta Katniss casi imperceptiblemente.-sí me hubieras dejado, yo me habría alejado de él.

-No lo mate yo.

-No te creo.

-Pues no lo hice.-Peeta miente, pero no hay más opción, quiere que confíe en él, Suspira.

-Lo hiciste tú, no soy idiota.

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensé, ahora cállate.-exige mientras maneja, Katniss sigue con la mirada perdida, por dentro está desesperada, quiere golpear a Peeta pero algo se lo impide.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Mi casa.

-¿Esta vez no me violaras?

-No te he violado, solo he sido rudo, me gustan las cosas fuertes.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy un puto coño de plástico.

-Katniss tranquila ¿sí? Podemos meternos un par de líneas porque es lo que necesitas y después ya hablaremos de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros.

-Sí por mí fuera, te irías de puntitas a la mierda.

-¿Ah sí? Algo me dice que tú me deseas tanto como yo.

-Eso…no es verdad,

-Claro y vas a negar que no me estabas provocando el día de la fiesta.

-Estaba drogada.

-Ese pretexto es absurdo e idiota así que hazte un favor y enfrenta que te gusto.-Katniss no habla, solo mira por la ventanilla. Cree firmemente en que Peeta debería de equivocarse, después de todo lo que ha hecho, no le puede gustar, no debería de gustarle, aunque le realidad es una muy dura, Peeta es un hijo de puta, guapísimo y cabrón que solo quiere cogérsela y dejarla como juguete viejo. Ella ya no está para eso, es mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos de una buena vez y mandarlo al demonio, aunque en ello se le vaya la vida intentándolo.-Entonces tengo razón, te gusto.-aquello no era pregunta, sino una afirmación a lo más horrible que le había podido pasar en la vida.

-No dije eso.

-Pues el que calla otorga, así que asumiré eso como un sí.

-Pero es un no.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, sé que soy irresistible Katniss y por mucho que te quejes, te agrada que sea malo contigo, te agrada que todo esto sea tan enfermo porque tú eres una maldita enferma.

-NO LO SOY.-grita desesperada.-No soy una maldita loca.

-Eso dices ahora.-aparcan fuera de la casa del rubio, todas las luces apagadas, la casa de noche luce más desolada y terrorífica que de día o tal vez solo sea un reflejo de lo que está a punto de suceder, según Katniss.- Deja de temblar que aún no te la meto.-ella pone cara de asco, a lo que él sonríe. Bajan del auto y entran a la casa.

Esto está mal Katniss, regresa a casa, te arrepentirás después, eso lo sabes, vamos sólo sal de aquí. Inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de subir las escaleras; recuerda bien cuál es la habitación de Peeta.

-Pensé que querrías comer algo o…-ella interrumpe lo que el rubio está diciendo.

-Sé a lo que vine, hagámonos un favor mutuo, dame unas líneas y terminemos de una buena vez con esto.

-Hoy lo vas a disfrutar.-ella ríe sin una gota de humor.

-No soy tu jodida muñeca, ni tampoco tu puta porque no me pagas.

-Katniss escucha bien esto porque será la primer y última vez que lo diré, tarde o temprano vas a quererme tanto que no podrás dar un paso sin que yo te diga que lo hagas, quiero que te lo grabes bien en la cabeza, lo único que te separaba de mi era Seneca y lamentablemente ya no puede meter la lengua en donde lo le llaman.-Katniss comenzó a sollozar, eso se lo confirma, Peeta lo había matado, lo único que siempre le hizo bien ahora no estaba y al final de cuentas Cressida había tenido razón, era su culpa que él estuviera muerto, como siempre ella destruye todo lo que toca, aunque esta vez era mil veces más grave.-tienes que aprender que conmigo las cosas se hacen como a mí me gustan, él interfería entre tú y yo, así que le paso lo que debía de sucederle, mejor temprano que tarde.-la toma con fuerza de la cara y la besa a regañadientes.-si sigues así lo de hoy tampoco te va a gustar.

-Me das asco.-le escupe en la cara, Peeta enfurece al instante y con la mano extendida le da una bofetada con tanta fuerza que casi la tira al suelo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, porque no solo te daré asco, sino que también te daré miedo y cada vez que me veas, sabrás que si haces algo malo te arrepentirás al punto que tendrás que arrastrarte por mí perdón, no habrá manera que alguien te ayude porque no existe la persona aun, que se atreva a desafiarme.-la voz del rubio es rabia pura.-ahora espero que te comportes bien.-la tumba en la cama mientras prepara 5 líneas, se podría pensar que al menos 3 de ellas serían para él pero no, en cuanto la cocaína hace contacto con el cuerpo de Katniss ella inhala al menos 4 de ellas sin que Peeta le diga algo, antes de que ataque la quinta él inhala la última.

El efecto es inmediato, la droga se mezcla con la sangre, con su sistema nervioso y Katniss se pierde, para su mala suerte sólo es ella. Peeta a pesar de tener drogas en el cuerpo, está consciente.-Te voy a follar tan duro que mañana no vas a poder caminar.-antes de que Katniss pueda asimilar lo que le dicen, las palabras se difuminan en su cerebro como el humo de un cigarrillo.

Peeta pone música. Katniss baila. Ella le murmura algo al oído. Él sonríe. Ella baila. Él la mira. La seduce. Un beso. Una caricia. Jadeos. Gemidos. Fluidos. Mordidas y rasguños. Ella sigue bailando. Él la desnuda poco a poco. Ella cierra los ojos. Jadea. Él la besa suave. Mete una mano a las bragas. Le acaricia el sexo con avidez. Ella gime. Lo muerde. Le baja el pantalón. Lo masturba. Lengua, vagina y dedos. Primer orgasmo. Pene, garganta y cabello. Segundo orgasmo. Con la cara contra la pared él la penetra con rudeza. Gritos, golpes y llanto. Intento fallido de orgasmo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.-grita Peeta enfurecido. Katniss no puede moverse, sigue en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor.- No ha sido para tanto.-ella no responde solo trata de hacer que el dolor ceda un poco, no quiere sentir; trata de sentarse pero el dolor es demasiado, le ha destrozado el ano, por segunda vez.

-Te odio, maldito.-con la cara manchada de sangre, escupe un poco de saliva rojiza, el pómulo se le ha inflamado un poco, el labio morado y roto, parece que en vez de haber tenido sexo, se subió a boxear contra un profesional.

-Date una ducha que así me das asco, te veré abajo para cenar y más tarde seguiremos con esto porque ni creas que ya olvidé que me dejaste a medias.-él sale de la habitación solo en bóxer, dejándola aún en el suelo.

Te dije que salieras de aquí pero como siempre haces lo que quieres ¿no? Ahora no te quejes por no poder sentarte o tener tanto dolor, eso te lo buscas tú por ser tan idiota. Katniss como puede se incorpora y va a la ducha, sabe que eso le hará bien aunque al principio arde, al menos la anestesia un poco.

Sale de la ducha, viste solo su ropa interior y la camisa de Peeta que encontró en la habitación, ponerse toda la ropa sería una pérdida de tiempo, además de que lo molestaría y su cuerpo ya no está para recibir ni un golpe más. Necesita comer o morirá, aunque probablemente eso hubiese sido la mejor opción desde el principio. Baja los escalones con lentitud, la cena ya está en la mesa, ahí están su hermana, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel y Gale, todos la miran sorprendidos de tan mala apariencia pero ninguno hace ni el más mínimo comentario.

Gale es el único que le ayuda a tomar asiento a un lado de Peeta, frente a su hermana.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta la rubia, aunque sabe perfectamente que ha pasado y no es capaz de ayudar a su hermana, lo único que tiene en esta vida.

-Estaré bien.-todos cenan en silencio y en cuanto terminan solo hace falta que Peeta los mire como es su costumbre para que todos salgan huyendo como los perritos regañados que son.-Peeta hoy ya no.-ruega pero el rubio no quiere quedarse a la mitad, eso duele.

-Hoy.-es la última palabra, Katniss traga en seco.

-Pero por detrás ya no, por favor.-él suspira cansado y termina aceptando. Una vez arriba ya no hay tregua para nada, la desnuda con singular rapidez y la penetra de una sola estocada haciendo que Katniss grite.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta entre jadeos y gemidos, la morena solo gime en respuesta, es verdad que lo disfruta porque Peeta es bueno en la cama, agresivo pero muy buen amante; los movimientos se hacen más profundos hasta que los dos se corren al mismo tiempo, no dicen una sola palabra y se duermen uno a un lado del otro.

Despierta primero Katniss, se siente desubicada, lastimada y lo peor de todo humillada.

-Ni para coger sirves.-se dice a sí misma, va al baño y de nuevo se da una ducha, aunque eso no implica que se sienta más limpia, de hecho empeora las cosas; llora por 10 minutos debajo del agua; su vida miserable no vale ni un día más pero no tiene el valor para ponerle fin, hasta para eso hay que ser valiente y Katniss es cobarde y débil. Eso es lo que la tiene ahí. Su debilidad y falta de coraje para seguir adelante sin mirar a nadie más.

Trata de no pensar en nadie, en nada, solo el agua limpiando las heridas de las que aun sale sangre, solloza abrazándose a sí misma. Quiere que termine pero su personalidad autodestructiva y dependiente se lo impide.

En verdad no quieres estar aquí, pero Katniss quiere sino ya hubiese juntado el coraje suficiente para partirle la cara y huir, sin embargo sigue ahí, llorando en la ducha porque no importa cuán cansada se encuentre, dejará que Peeta siga consumiéndole la poca vida que le sobra.

Una vez con la poca dignidad que le queda abrazada a ella, sale de la ducha y se viste con la misma ropa de un día anterior. Peeta sigue durmiendo, ella lo observa detenidamente. Tiene un rostro bastante amable, simétrico, el cabello desordenado sobre la frente le da un toque infantil, si tan solo no fuese tan malo, sería perfecto.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Nada.

-Soy guapo.

-Eres tranquilo.-explica Katniss, él se pone serio.

-¿Cómo que tranquilo?

-Sin ese gesto que hace ver tus facciones más duras, te ves mucho más adulto.-el no logra comprenderla.-pero sí la verdad que te ves guapo dormido.-lo deja con cara de sorpresa.-haré el desayuno.-baja y empieza a buscar algo con lo que pueda cocinar, no es como si en realidad alguna vez hubiese cocinado, pero al menos cree poder hacer un huevo frito o un emparedado. Peeta se le une después de veinte minutos, vestido con una camiseta blanca, jeans, vans grises y cinturón rojo; es imposible quitarle la mirada de encima.

Se siente frente a Katniss sin decir una sola palabra, ella lee atentamente una revista que encontró en la mesa para café del salón, con un cigarrillo, un café, una coca cola light y medio emparedado de queso.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?-pregunta Peeta sacándola de su concentración.

-Si.-responde secamente y sigue leyendo los últimos cotilleos del Capitolio.

-No puedes dejar de comer con el tipo de vida que llevas.-ella sonríe aun mirando la revista.

-No voy a comer si es lo que quieres, tienes la opción de callarte o hablar todo lo que quieras, al final no voy a comer.-sigue cambiando las páginas de la revista sin mirar a Peeta.-podrás hacer que me acueste contigo, que sólo a ti te pida drogas y prácticamente seas mi dueño, pero lo que sí no te voy a permitir, es que vengas a decirme que debo comer porque ese es mi problema.-levanta la mirada.-¿entendiste?-Peeta lo vio por un segundo casi imperceptiblemente, todo ese coraje que embarga a cada célula de Katniss Everdeen, aún está ahí pero sucumbida ante los malos hábitos.

-Bien, no me meteré en eso.-dice finalmente el rubio y sigue comiendo, al final también el medio emparedado de Katniss.-tienes que regresar a la escuela.

-Voy a dejar la escuela.

-No puedes

-Claro que puedo y eso haré.

-No lo harás porque yo así lo ordeno entendiste.-golpea la mesa con una mano, en señal de que no hay más discusión para aquello.

-Peeta ¿Qué quieres de mí? estoy harta de este juego.

-Te quiero a ti, me gustas.

-No quiero estar contigo.

-Yo no te pregunté lo que tú quieres ¿cierto?-ella asiente.-cuando te pregunte considera que me interesa, ahora muévete porque detesto que uses la misma ropa dos días, te llevaré a casa.-la morena decide que usar lentes oscuros es lo mejor, aunque eso no evitara que le vean los cortes en el labio, las marcas de los dedos de Peeta en su cuello o las manchas violáceas de los brazos, aun así nada peor que una mujer con un pómulo morado.

-Me encantaría que me dejarás de golpear.-dice distraída mientras ve por la ventanilla del auto.

-A mí me encantaría que follarás bien, pero no lo haces, deja de quejarte por todo, quieres que te trate como un princesa cuando no eres más que una simple prostituta.

-No soy una puta.

-No, tienes razón, ahora ya no eres cualquier puta, eres mía y pobre aquel que se te acerque.-ninguno dice más, llegan a la casa vacía, ella se viste con un short, una camiseta enorme, trata de maquillarse más, unos converse negros y el cabello totalmente liso, luciría bonita con de no ser por los golpes y las ojeras de media cara que le deja la falta de comida.

-Necesito un par de lineas.-Peeta la mira.-por favor.

-¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

-Lo que quieras.

-Follar y una mamada.

-Hecho.

-El problema es que no tengo coca, solo heroína.-se mira los brazos levente marcados por las veces que se ha inyectado.

-La quiero aun así.-es lo único que la mantiene en pie, las drogas. Regresan a casa de Peeta.

Una jeringa. Una cuchara. Fuego. Liquido caliente. Brazo. Vena. Golpes leves en la parte interior del codo. Aguja. Sangre. Sangre mezclada con la droga. Katniss.

-Oh no.-no se escucha la voz de Peeta pero ella lo ve en esos ojos azules preocupados, se está muriendo.

* * *

**AY NO ME MATEN! LO SIENTOOOO LO SIENTO! se me va la onda...no es enserio, yo estaba escribiendo y luego lo deje enfriar porque como que no me convencía así que bueno total que entre ayer y hoy lo terminé, tuve que cambiar un par de cosas y eso, como sea...no hay pretexto valido pero ya está aquí y cada vez esta más loco no? Pinche Moriarty eres un desmadre! LOL noya perdón la verdad es que ando en crisis y no de escritora, sino pues personal así que también por eso no había actualizado, como sean estoy esperando que me digan ¿QUE PIENSAN? TO LOCO! xD pa matarse con el final CHACHACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! soymalamalamala! meeeh whatever. diganme que opinan.**

**Otra cosa! NO HE LEIDO NADA, prometo irme poniendo a tiro con esto por ahí de la semana porque ya regreso a la escuela, entonces tenganme paciencia que seguro yo las leo en estas semanas aunque no les deje review en cada capitulo sino hasta el final va? okbeibes. POSH! yo lo recojo y tantan, hasta aquí es todo VEYESAS! xD. no olviden matarme via review **

**xoxo **

**Moriarty 3**


	7. Time is Running Out

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico esta locura. WARNING: Contenido sexual y violento as always.**

* * *

** Time is running out.**

Boom. Latidos débiles. Boom. Respiración agitada. Boom. Espuma. Convulsiones. Aire. Blanco. Negro. Un golpe. Dos. Tres.

-Aún no se ha terminado Katniss, aguanta.-Peeta se siente desesperado, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe a dónde ir. Corre a buscar una naranja que por suerte hay en casa, regresa, pone las pocas gotas que salen de ella en la boca de Katniss. Le golpea el pecho con fuerza.-No te puedes ir.-esa desesperación no es normal, en otro momento se pudo haber sentido más tranquilo pero ahora no, ahora solo quiere salvarla. Ella abre los ojos y se incorpora de golpe.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?-grita desesperada, tiene miedo por un minuto, un miserable minuto se sintió en el filo, toco el vació, la nada. Por un momento solo era ella y consumida por sus mismas decisiones. Comienza a llorar y aun sentada en el suelo se abraza las piernas.-Casi me muero.

-Fue una sobredosis, tranquila, lo importante es que ya todo ha pasado.

-Debería de haber acabado ahora ¿por qué no me dejaste morir?

-Porque no debes estar muerta, no así, te lo prohíbo.

-¿Tú? Si lo que quieres es acabar conmigo, ahora no vengas a decirme que no me quieres muerta porque esa no te la cree nadie.

-Es la verdad, no me importa cuanto lo dudes, de verdad me gustas.-esas palabras dejan helada a Katniss, esa no es manera de tratar a alguien que de verdad te gusta, esa es la manera más enferma de matar a alguien a quien odias, lenta, absurda, casi insoportablemente doloroso. Así no hay manera de llegar a los sentimientos de una persona, no puede ser verdad que a él le gusta, porque entonces los dos serían un par de enfermos con necesidad de dolor.

-¿Cómo carajo esperas que me trague esa?

-No espero que te la tragues, espero que la digieras, no me importa nada, solo quiero que estés conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrás drogas gratis acostándote solo con una persona.

-¿Crees que después de esto seguiré consumiendo?-él se encoge de hombros, estaba vez no sabe la respuesta, aunque en el fondo tiene miedo de que este hecho marque la diferencia, quizá en el fondo quisiera que Katniss cambiara, aunque su instinto por ahora quiere que no lo haga.-Tienes razón, no lo voy a dejar porque no puedo lidiar con toda esta mierda.

-Eso ya lo sabía, nadie puede lidiar con la vida sino tiene algo a lo que aferrarse, tú y yo nos atamos a las drogas, habrá quien a diferencia de nosotros se una a la fe o la responsabilidad aunque personas como tú y yo no podemos hacer eso, estamos diseñadas para destruirnos a nosotros mismos, nacimos para eso, somos adictivos y explosivos, somos solo bombas de tiempo esperando a ser activadas para explotar y destruir, somos iguales Katniss, nunca escaparas de lo que eres y por mucho que te duela jamás dejarás esto atrás, somos esto y sí algún día no lo tenemos, simplemente el tiempo se nos habrá acabado.-las palabras de Peeta se quedan flotando en el aire pesado de la habitación, ella sabe que tiene razón, lo siente. Quisiera negar aquel destino fallido en el que ha vivido por años pero no puede, no hay fuerza para seguir, es esto o nada, no se quiere arriesgar a buscar algo mejor porque simplemente sabe que no hay más allá de lo que puede consumir con una línea de coca. Sonríe tristemente.

-Tienes razón, tú y yo seremos polvo blanco toda la vida.

Las drogas pasan, los actos fluyen. Vividos y violentos. Dolorosos y gozosos. Se sienten efímeros y transparentes, volátiles. Como un par de almas que, desnudas recorren el agonizante camino del polvo blanco y licor blanquecino.

Despiertan hechos pedazos. Peeta es el primero en abrir los ojos. Va al baño, se lava la cara, suspira. Detesta ver a ese desconocido en el espejo, ese que le habla.

Muy bien Peeta, lo has hecho de nuevo, podríamos darte el premio al mejor hijo de puta que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Eres el peor cabrón. Te gusta y por eso la destruyes. Todo a lo que te acercas llega a un inevitable fin asqueroso, las personas que te rodean terminan por no reconocerse en el espejo, tal y como lo haces tú. Eres una puta droga para cualquiera, podrás estar guapo pero no vales una mierda como persona, deberían de matarte. Tú deberías de matarte, no vales la pena, no sirves para nada. Solo destruyes, desde que naciste, lo hiciste con tu madre, lo haces con Delly, lo haces con Katniss. ¡Matate Peeta! ¡Matate! Alguien como tú no tiene derecho a vivir, eres un maldito cabrón, estúpido, que cuando se muera ni al infierno va a ir, porque no lo merece, eres tan poca cosa que por eso te dedicas a joder a las personas pero cuando te llegue la hora de pagar por todo esto, vas a sufrir tanto que desearas no haber llegado a este puto mundo, al que solo tú te has dedicado a destruir.

Peeta golpea el espejo haciéndolo pedazos, con los puños ensangrentados, se deja caer en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared.

Katniss abre los ojos, se siente desorientada, le duele la cabeza. Suspira.

De nuevo eres la mejor puta de todas, como siempre te luces en la cama de alguien para conseguir lo que necesitas, un poco de polvo blanco para destrozarte la nariz, no te basta con saber que casi te mueres, sino que además disfrutas de tu propia agonía, eres una estúpida, no vales nada. Una puta línea de cocaína basta para que tú le des las nalgas a cualquier pendejo que se te pone enfrente y sí, hoy es Peeta pero sé que si mañana él te dice que la coca se terminó, te iras corriendo a seguir de puta tras de quien sea solo por un par de líneas. Ahí es cuando sabes perfectamente que no vales nada, mujeres como tú, no deberían tener nombre, solo ser generalizadas como PUTAS. Porque eso es lo que eres una puta más, que pasea de cama en cama solo para joderse a sí misma y demostrar que nadie la domina, cuando en realidad lo que te dominan son las drogas.

Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, tiene que parar, eso tiene que parar, no las drogas, no ser como es, solo tiene que callar esa voz, eso que le recuerda cuán miserable es su vida.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta Peeta entrando en la recamara.

-Sí, solo un poco de resaca.-se frota los ojos. Peeta camina hasta ella, se recuesta a su lado, ver el cuerpo desnuda de la chica lo provoca, se le nota en la mirada.-Parece que tienes un problema ahí abajo.-él ríe secamente y niega con la cabeza.

-Se soluciona con una ducha fría.

-O con.-Katniss lleva una mano a la erección.-un poco de ayuda.-él jadea y cierra los ojos.

-Parece que no solo yo tengo un problema.-sonríe. Ella le guiña un ojo, para después besarlo apasionadamente. De nuevo empiezan ese juego incendiario de caricias alucinantes, besos adictivos y roces agonizantes.

Se dejan llevar, quien los viera podría decir que de verdad son una pareja feliz, aunque no haya nada más lejos de la realidad. Peeta la besa con delicadeza, es raro que esta vez no trate de ser rudo, acaricia lentamente el cuerpo de la chica que está debajo de él. Ella de igual manera lo disfruta, acaricia, muerde, succiona, lame. Peeta la penetra lentamente. Katniss jadea; los dos se mueven en sincronía, por primera vez no hay golpes. Cambian de posición, ella está sobre él moviéndose en círculos, él gime, disfruta. Aceleran el ritmo y un par de minutos después se encuentran uno a lado del otro, jadeando extasiados.

-Tenemos que ir a tu casa, seguro que tu madre ya ha regresado.

-No quiero ir Peeta, prefiero morirme antes que verla, no quiero ver a Snow.

-Katniss deja de decir idioteces y regresemos a casa de una buena vez, descansa y mañana irás a la escuela, ahí nos veremos.

-No tiene caso que siga en la escuela, da igual, más temprano que tarde me sacaran a patadas, todo el mundo sabe que hago lo que sea con tal de conseguir un par de líneas, hay ciertas personas que me quieren lejos de todo, así que les daré gusto.

-Basta ya, vamos a ir a tu casa, así que vete a la ducha, tienes 10 minutos.-a Katniss no le queda más que obedecer; hoy Peeta ha estado muy de buenas como para arruinarlo todo y sea mucho peor, aún tiene marcas por todo el cuerpo de sus muchas muestras de afecto.

Deja correr el agua, disfruta de la temperatura gélida, sus manos comienzan a ponerse moradas, al igual que sus labios.

-Bonita muestra de anorexia.-le dice al reflejo en las baldosas de la ducha, abre un poco el agua caliente, no quiere que los cortes en las piernas y muñecas se le abran de nuevo. 15 minutos después está fuera de la ducha, buscando la ropa por toda la habitación.

Puede sentir el vacío negro en el que se consumió cuando estaba en sobredosis.

-Aun no me quiero morir.-a pesar de que la intención es buena, viviendo al borde no durará a los 25 años.

-No creo que mueras pronto.-responde Peeta a su espalda.-¿lista?.-ella asiente y salen de la casa, el camino es silencioso, no es cómodo, de hecho es tan pesado que siente que el aire la va asfixiar. Llegan a casa, bajan del auto y Peeta la mira caminar hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Te veré mañana para la escuela.-se de la media vuelta, entre en el auto y se aleja considerablemente rápido.

-¿En dónde estabas?- grita Prim una vez que pone un pie en la casa.-Snow está furioso porque han tenido que regresar antes.

-Si tanto le molesta se pudo haber quedado en donde estaba.-Katniss se deja caer en el sofá, escucha a alguien bajar las escaleras, Annie.

-¿Sigues viva?-pregunta con cara de asco.

-No idiota, soy un holograma.-Katniss rueda los ojos.

-Mi papi está muy molesto por hacernos regresar.

-Dile a tu papi que se meta su molestia por el culo.-sonríe socarronamente antes de enseñarle el dedo de en medio a su hermana menor.-por cierto dile a Finnick que en mi habitación tengo aun su camiseta.-Annie abre la boca como para decir algo sin embargo sube las escaleras corriendo y gritando cosas que nadie entiende.

-Pero no has estado con Finnick.-dice Prim pensativa.

-Eso ya lo sé, solo era para joder a tu hermanita.

-¡KATNISS!-los gritos de su madre hacen que suelte un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y subir con paso lento y pesado hasta la habitación.-¿Qué le has dicho a Annie?

-Lo mismo de siempre madre ¿Qué podría decirle yo a tu niñita?

-Alguna idiotez como es tu costumbre.

-No es una idiotez el decirle que me tiro a su novio, mamá, de hecho le hago un favor al informarle que su estúpido no es santo como lo cree.-la morena le besa la mejilla a su madre.-Soy una buena hermana.

-Debes estar de broma ¿no?

-Mamá cuando de hombres se trata, yo jamás estoy de broma. ¿Me necesitas para algo más?

-Sí, quiero saber cómo estás, por lo que paso con Seneca.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Katniss…-su madre la mira con desaprobación.

-Basta madre, no te metas, tu quédate a vigilar a Annie, yo se lidiar muy bien con todos mis sentimientos; no hace falta que finjas estar preocupada por mí, de verdad.

-Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, es una perdida muy grande.

-Mamá, no intentes ser linda conmigo porque no te sale. Para mí fue difícil la muerte de mi padre, sin embargo tú no estuviste ahí para consolarme; te estabas revolcando con ese hijo de puta que ahora tienes por marido. No vengas a tratar de hacer que te cuente lo que me pasa porque solo me dan ganas de vomitar por tanta hipocresía.-sale de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-No tienes que ser tan mala con ella Katniss.-le dice Prim entrando en la recamara.-regresó antes por ti.

-Nadie se lo pidió Prim, no te pongas de su lado porque bien sabes que tengo mis razones para no quererla cerca, ella no merece ser mi madre, no merece ser nuestra madre porque prefiere a otros antes que a nosotras y sobre todo ella no merece que tú la defiendas.

-¡Sigue siendo mi madre!-grita Prim con lágrimas en los ojos.-Ella siempre será mi madre, me quiera o no; se lo merezca a o no, yo siempre la voy a querer.

-Pues yo no, nunca le perdonaré todo lo que nos ha hecho.

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que tú haces? No eres una víctima Katniss, tú en realidad eres el victimario, tú eres el maldito asesino serial, el villano de la película. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Eres tú la que se está equivocando.

-Y me lo dices tú, que con 16 años se ha acostado con medio distrito, hombres y mujeres por igual, pudiste haber elegido bien y dejarme a mí con mis malas decisiones, pero no lo hiciste, seguiste mi juego autodestructivo e incluso te hiciste peor que yo, ahora no quieras darme clases de moral y de cómo tratar a la puta que tengo como madre, sino fuera por ella para empezar tu y yo no estaríamos así.- sale de la habitación, empieza a sentir esa ansiedad nuevamente, necesita drogas pero no quiere ver a Peeta, no tiene ganas de lidiar en este momento con él, en realidad muy en el fondo sabe que es ahí donde quiere estar, pero no puede aceptarlo, no aún.

Camina sin ninguna dirección, hasta que se da cuenta que está frente a la casa de Seneca. Es ahí cuando la realidad vuelve a entrar como una fría daga en su medula espinal. Seneca ya no está y nunca más volverá a verlo. Siente un hueco en el pecho como si un agujero negro se hubiera tragado sus órganos vitales dejándola solo siendo un costal de músculos y huesos. La puerta se abre, ella se aleja prácticamente corriendo. No quiere tener problemas, no de nuevo, llega a la cafetería del distrito, donde nadie la quiere por cierto, ya que por alguna extraña razón solo las personas decentes entran ahí y ella no es una niña bien.

Para su sorpresa ahí está la rubia, muy acaramelada con Marvel.

-Hola chicos.-saluda nerviosamente.

-¿Peeta sabe que estás aquí?-pregunta Marvel nerviosamente.

-No tendría por qué saberlo.

-Tendrás problemas Katniss.-susurra Glimmer.

-No soy su esclava ¿ok? puedo ir a donde se me dé la gana, tampoco es como si fuera una fugitiva, mañana lo veré en la escuela, solo déjenlo ir.-la pareja la mira nerviosa.

-Ya, bueno vale, siéntate.-dice Marvel

-Vale, que caballeroso.-rueda los ojos.-no entiendo cuál es el problema con Peeta, tampoco es como si él fuera un tipo enorme de dos metros que te puede mandar al hospital con un puñetazo.

-Parece que no lo conoces Katniss, sabes bien que él da más miedo que el exorcista a media noche en Halloween.-dice la rubia removiéndose incomoda.

-Oh por dios Glimmer, eso es una tremenda exageración. Además a la que le pone la cara morada es a mí no a ustedes así que sugiero que mantengan la calma que no es para tanto.

La pareja come, ella los mira y solo piensa, no puede dejar de hacerlo, en todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Ella ahora está atada irremediablemente a Peeta, existe el riesgo de perder a su hermana, su madre la odia, su mejor amiga ahora…ya no tiene mejor amiga y su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida, MUERTO. Esa palabra le da vueltas en la cabeza, debería ser ella y no Seneca, entre las muchas personas que la rodean, él era el único que no merecía lo que le sucedió, era entre todos, el único que valía la pena que viviera, al menos él le daba un sentido coherente a su vida, ahora era un como un barco a la deriva, sin rumbo, ni nada que lo sostuviera atado a un rumbo. Katniss no tiene un rumbo, de hecho no tiene nada, ese pensamiento la abruma totalmente. No quiere sentirse sola, está tocando el fondo.

-Hey Katniss!-los dedos de Marvel chasquean frente a sus ojos.-tantas drogas te han dejado acabada.

-No me hace gracia, por cierto, ¿traerán alguna?

-No podemos darte

-¿Y por qué no?

-Peeta nos mataría.-susurra Glimmer mirando fijamente a la mesa.-no juega cuando dice que nadie te puede dar nada, ni tampoco nadie se puede volver acostar contigo, es enserio, creo que después de lo de Seneca a todos nos ha quedado bastante claro que él no se anda con jueguitos.

-Seneca jamás me dio drogas o se acostó conmigo.

-Pero él tenía algo que Peeta nunca tendrá.-declara Marvel

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?-Katniss no entiende.

-Tu confianza.-la morena se queda rígida, como sí lo que le acabara de decir Marvel fuera una gran revelación. Sin decir una sola palabra más, Katniss salió de cafetería. Saco su móvil y lentamente marco el número de Peeta.

-Diga.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte.

-Vaya y ahora ¿qué mosca te picó?

-No me ha picado nada y no me he metido nada. Dame una buena razón para no matarte.

-Déjame pensar.-Peeta respondió socarronamente.

-Hablo enserio.

-Y yo también, ¿Quién coño crees que eres como para amenazarme?, Disculpa insulsa niña idiota pero no eres nadie, así que sí me vas a matar puedes venir a intentarlo.-la voz de Peeta era tan serena que de estar frente a frente Katniss se hubiese echado a llorar en ese instante, daba pánico o terror, porque el miedo era un sentimiento demasiado vano a comparación de lo que él lograba transmitir.

-Sólo quiero que me des una razón para no vengarme de lo que le hiciste a Seneca.

-Bueno, la mejor razón es porque no sabrías que hacer con tu vida, sí yo no estuviera aquí.-y cortó la llamada.

* * *

**HOLA! Ay ya sé, ya sé y no quiero reclamaciones ni nada parecido. Ya que no tengo nada que decir con respecto a la tardanza de este capítulo ´pues no sé matenme o algo. Resulta que la escuela me consume bastante, sí a eso le sumamos que me la he pasado viendo series de tv y comiendo a helado, pues creo que entenderán la falta de capítulo. Tenía escrito casi todo pero no tenía ganas de terminarlo así que bueno sin más pretextos ni razones, he aquí el nuevo. Espero que les guste y lo lean o yo que sé. **

**Déjenme saber que les pareció. **

**xoxo**

**Kari.**


End file.
